O Melhor Amigo
by Regia Victoria
Summary: Lily tem um amigo maravilhoso. Com idéias maravilhosas. Mas o novo plano de Sirius Black envolve muita polissuco, pouco juízo e... quem sabe o que mais? Eles não sabem. Nem eu, por sinal. - UA
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Dedicatória: **A todos os melhores amigos que movem montanhas em favor dos amigos. A todas minhas amigas, que estão para o meu coração como Slughorn está para o hidromel. E, claro, essa Fic é uma homenagem ao eterno Sirius Black, que morará para sempre nos corações [das mulheres] do fandom.

**Nota da Autora:** Eu acho que esta Fic é um tanto UA. Nela, Lily e Sirius são super-hiper-mega-ultra-amigos, e, sinceramente, eu não acho isso muito possível. Não chega a ser impossível (o que caracterizaria a Fic como UA), mas também eu não acho que a Lily, desprezando James _E_ Sirius do jeito que o fazia, fosse virar amiga dele (sem bem que ela terminou namorando o Potter... Vá entender). Por isso, se alguém achar que eu viajei muito ao colocá-los como melhores amigos, me perdoe e pense que a Fic é um _blend:_ um pouco UA, e um pouco não ;)

Eu até pensei numa amizade com Remus: acho isso bem possível, na verdade. Mas o que o Sirius vai fazer o Remus nunca faria.

Porque o Sirius não tem muitos escrúpulos. Mas o Remus tem.

Adivinhem de quem eu gosto mais? (6)

Bom, agora vou parar de enrolar. Aí vai a Fic. Não se esqueçam de comentar. Verde é a cor da moda. Verde é a cor da vida! É ecologicamente correto! Yeaah!

_Principalmente botões verdes, como aquele lá de baixo ;D_

**Prólogo**

- Lils?

- Vá embora, Si. Não quero ninguém para defender o Potter aqui. – a ruiva não se virou para falar com o amigo. Seu rosto estava pontilhado de lágrimas, e não queria que ele soubesse. – Já não bastam minhas amigas, dizendo que todo mundo tem direito a errar e que ele é humano… Ele já errou demais pra mim. – ela suspirou pesadamente, tentando conter um soluço. – Vá embora.

- Você está chorando – não era uma pergunta, e sim uma afirmação. O moreno avançou mais alguns passos. – Por isso não se virou.

- Porque você sempre tem que saber de tudo? – a ruiva perguntou, já se virando para ele.

- Porque eu sou Sirius Black. Ninguém me engana – ele sorriu presunçoso, fazendo-a esboçar um breve sorriso.

- Eu realmente preciso me dar ao trabalho de desmentir isso?

- Se você quiser que eu caia em depressão profunda e morra de desgosto…

- Nam… você se provou um bom menino. Não falou que aquele seu amigo está certo e eu estou julgando o pobre Potterzinho de novo.

- É porque eu gosto da minha vida, diferente de algumas pessoas – ele sorriu. – Eu vou ter que enrolar essa conversa durante muito tempo ainda ou você vai contar logo o que exatamente te magoou?

- Você é um poço de delicadeza, Sirius. Sinto-me lisonjeada – limpou as lágrimas que pontilhavam seu alvo rosto, com um lenço que ganhara na recente festa, de uma colega não muito chegada; o melhor presente de todos, justamente por já ter se mostrado o mais útil.

- Não há de quê – o maroto caminhou até a ameia da Torre em que Lily estava apoiada. – Está frio aqui. Eu sei que você é a Foguinho, então não deve sentir frio, mas eu não sou e estou com frio.

- Será possível que você agora quer que eu ofereça meu casaco?

- Eu não me oponho – disse ele, dando de ombros enquanto a ruiva rolava os olhos

- Vamos pra onde?

- Que tal bater um papo com a Lula-Gigante?

- Sirius!

- Tomar chá com bolinhos na cabana do Hagrid?

- Eu não vou me dar ao trabalho de responder isso – ela sorriu brevemente, dividida entre a diversão e a gratidão ao amigo.

- Visitar Aragogue? – arriscou, como uma criança indecisa.

- Ah, claro. Porque não basta uma festa arruinada, eu também preciso virar jantar para uma _aranha gigante_! – ela nunca havia visitado a aranha em questão, mas Sirius já (e muitas vezes, por sinal) e ela já sentia que conhecia a aranha, de tanto ouvir histórias sobre ela. – Então eu decido. Vamos para a Sala Precisa.

Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Ao menos, ela não estava mais chorando. Por mais que considerasse James, ele merecera o soco que Sirius lhe dera, por se embebedar justamente no aniversário da ruivinha. _"James é um idiota"_, riu-se o maroto.

Apesar de ser um dos melhores idiotas que ele conhecia.

- Sabe que eu ainda não acredito que foi você quem descobriu essa sala, Foguinho?

- Sabe que eu ainda não acredito que você contou aos outros marotos da existência dessa sala, Fofoqueirozinho? – ele levantou as sobrancelhas, pela volta súbita do humor dela. Como alguém poderia sentir duas emoções tão diversas em tão pouco tempo, ainda era um mistério para o maroto.

- Era uma informação tão preciosa e especial que merecia o esplendor da fama. Não podia morrer em segredo – ele deu de ombros, indiferente à acusação.

- Até parece uma pessoa – ela riu de antemão à piada que iria dizer – Você é estranho. Demonstra mais sentimentos por coisas materiais do que pelas pessoas. Isso poderia ser um grave problema psicológico, Black – a ruiva riu mais um pouco. – Eu diria para você se tratar.

- Eu, na verdade, acho que nós poderíamos chamar Remus para cá e ele… – mas uma daquelas idéias pervertidas, naturais de garotos de 17 anos povoou a cabeça do maroto e ele não pôde conter seu famoso riso-latido.

- Eu me recuso a acreditar que você pensou isso! É… é… NOJENTO! – ela parou, pensou um pouco e acrescentou – Apesar da idéia ser hilária, se você pensar bem… Eu sempre achei que vocês dois tinham tudo em comum… Mas você podia ter me contado antes, Siriusito! –

Ele, que já ria tanto que uivava, levantou os olhos, segurando a respiração e disse:

- Não se esqueça que você também está no programa… Confesso que sempre te chamei de Foguinho por todos os motivos, menos _esse._

E desatou a rir novamente.

- Ora, seu… pervertido! – a ruiva gritou, e em seguida avançou esbofeteando o ombro do amigo. – Eu sou – _mais um soco _- uma moça – _outro_ – de respeito! – _novamente_ – OUVIU?

- AI! Isso dói, Foguinho!

- Oh, me desculpe. Devia ter colocado menos força. Afinal, Remus é que deve bater forte, não é? – Sirius aguardou ela parar de rir e disse teatralmente:

- Vocês, mulheres, se aproveitam de nós só porque sabem que não vamos bater em vocês.

- Vocês, homens, não batem em nós só porque vão fazer algo bem pior depois.

- E posso saber o que é pior? – ele perguntou, já imaginando a resposta.

- Nos magoar – ela respondeu com simplicidade, tentando colocar menos emoção nas duas palavras que tanto queriam dizer.

_E lá vamos nós de novo_, pensou Sirius resignado.

Para contrariedade dos dois, sua resposta gerou um efeito bem maior do que o esperado por ela, já que, nesse instante, ela se pôs a caminhar em frente à futura porta da Sala Precisa, pedindo uma sala aconchegante para conversar. O silêncio que então se seguiu fez a frase ressoar aos ouvidos dos dois.

Lily parou em frente à porta e observou-a por um milésimo de segundo. Abriu-a e entrou, verificando que a magia da sala nunca deixava de surpreender; encontrava-se em um aposento de pé direito baixo, que o tornava mais aconchegante. Havia um grande e felpudo tapete de lã de carneiro no centro, com almofadas gigantes jogadas descuidadamente sobre ele. Também se viam confortáveis poltronas e sofás.

- Belo trabalho – ele comentou, piscando displicentemente, enquanto caminhava para o belo tapete central e se jogava em uma daquelas almofadas. Lily apenas sorriu, já engolfada novamente pelo mar de sentimentos que a fizera chorar antes. Se jogou ao lado de Sirius, suspirando.

- Você ficou triste de novo. - Sirius e suas _Afirmações-Conhecedoras-da-Verdade._

- Estava pensando no que eu disse. Sempre foi uma trajetória de ir contra tudo e todos, acreditar e me decepcionar não? Eu acreditei em Sev, mesmo quando todos me falavam para não acreditar. Eu acreditei no James, mesmo quando eu dizia para mim mesma que não devia.

- Você acreditou em mim, Polegar. – a ruiva nem se alterou pela mudança de apelido. Sirius tinha esse costume de inventar apelidos novos a cada instante. Ela achava que morreria de irritação com o hábito... Mas agora ela adorava... Era reconfortante como cheiro de casa. - E eu acho que nunca te decepcionei.

- Não. Mas eu não quis dizer que todos que eu acreditei me decepcionaram. E sim que todos que me decepcionaram muito foi porque eu acreditei, mesmo quando sabia que não devia ter feito isso.

- Em geral as decepções são assim.

- Você não está ajudando nada, sabe?

- Aliás, Foguinho, foi por isso que eu queria chamar o Moony. Porque ele é um conselheiro melhor que eu.

- Nós dois somos os que mais precisam de conselhos nesse castelo todo, e olha só a ironia.

- Eu não preciso de conselhos. Quem está triste é você – ele acrescentou, sorrindo brevemente, apesar da mentira descarada.

- Nossa, isso realmente está ajudando muito. E o que me diz então de Rachel Weiss?

- Ás vezes eu tenho vontade de te esganar. Mas só às vezes.

- Eu também – retrucou ela, sorrindo languidamente. – Então, abre a matraca e comece a falar o que aconteceu naquela conversinha de vocês dois.

- E logo depois nós fundamos o Clube dos Depressivos na Fossa?

- Por aí. Terapia de grupo – alegou ela, dando de ombros.

- Então 'tá. Como primeira reunião do CDF eu… HEY! Eu não gostei desse título! CDF é a mãe!

- Foi você que criou o título, Sirius – ela disse, como se conversasse com uma criança.

- Er… então vamos mudar para Clube dos Depressivos. CD.

- A escolha é sua. O Clube é seu mesmo.

- Ok, então. Espero que você seja um membro mais participativo no futuro, Lily Evans.

- Espero que você pare de enrolar e conte essa história antes dos meus netos nascerem.

- Se você não perdoar o James eles nunca vão nascer – ele comentou, maldoso.

- Se você não contar essa história logo, eu vou providenciar para que seus netos também nunca nasçam.

- Você me dá medo, Polegar.

- Você cansa minha beleza, Sirius.

- Sei… como se tivesse alguma – ele replicou, e no instante seguinte a ruiva socou seu ombro com força.

- Fala logo, que eu não tenho a madrugada inteira disponível, seu inútil.

- Aham… negócios mais importantes com _alguém_. Sei bem, Lily. Só não quero ser padrinho de ninguém antes dos vinte, ok?

- Black…

- Ok, ok… – ele ergueu as mãos, num gesto de rendição. – Logo depois que você chegou à Torre, e deu início à festa surpresa, cada um foi pro seu lado, sabe como é. Então eu vi Rachel pegando alguma bebida num canto e fui falar com ela. Você sabe o quanto eu quero reatar com ela.

"Eu a cumprimentei e estava tudo bem – quer dizer, dentro do bem que pode haver entre eu e ela –, então, eu perguntei se ela tinha planos para amanhã. Foi aí que ela me cortou completamente, nós discutimos e… como posso dizer? Ela me tratou pior do que como você tratava o Prongs no primeiro ano."

Sirius terminou o relato e deu de ombros, como se aquilo não importasse.

- Ela já te deu tantos foras que eu achei que você já estava acostumado.

- Eu não sou o James, Lils – ela o olhou irritada e confusa ao mesmo tempo. Será que ele não podia parar de mencionar o amigo pelo menos um instante? – Você sabe, por mais que não queira saber, que por mais que diga a pior das ofensas pra ele, que o ignore durante meses, ele estará lá, te esperando. Simplesmente porque James já se acostumou a viver assim. Sempre foi assim, tirando os últimos meses. Mas eu não. Rachel sempre me tratou bem. Muito bem aliás.

- Odeio quando você tem razão. Odeio mesmo.

- Você realmente é a melhor companhia para alguém na fossa, Foguinho.

- Você está meloso demais, Si. Vá na biblioteca, e veja se eles têm uma cópia de algum romance água-com-açúcar...

- Biblioteca? O quê é isso? Onde fica? Pra que serve? - ele riram... de forma um tanto desanimada, mas riram. Alguns instantes de silêncio se seguiram...

- Já que eu sou Polegar, eu quero colo… - ela disse, com voz de criança.

- Sua aproveitadora… - e em segundos Lily já estava devidamente acomodada.

- Obrigada, _papai_.

- Sai dessa! Eu não quero ter ninguém me chamando de pai tão cedo! Posso ser irmão mais velho, tio, amigo do peito, _qualquer coisa_, menos _papai_.

- Então 'tá, titio – o garoto rolou os olhos, mas nada disse. – Eu queria poder acertar você e a titia. Mas a tia 'tá muito brava porque você é um safado – acrescentou, com ar angelical que nada condizia com a frase.

- Eu não fiz nada pra sua tia me chamar de safado. Ela que é paranóica!

- Tio… - chamou a garota, já prevendo o velho discurso que ele diria.

- Ah, não me venha você também! Ela terminou o namoro comigo porque eu estava olhando para os peitos da Jenny Cooper. Caramba, eu não tenho culpa se a garota tem dois metros de peito!

- Mas tem culpa se você estava olhando para esses metros – ela pensou um segundo e acrescentou, incapaz de conter a rivalidade natural feminina – E eu não acho que sejam dois metros.

- Não faz diferença – disse ele, com um aceno da mão. – O que importa é que eu, na mesma semana, tinha ouvido ela dizer que a bunda do Frank era um pedaço de mau caminho. E minha bunda não se ofendeu nem um pouco. Agora, só porque eu olhei para os peitos da Cooper, os peitos dela vão se ofender?!

A ruiva gargalhou demoradamente do desespero do amigo.

- É diferente. É tão diferente que eu acho que você é incapaz de entender.

- Muito obrigada, Foguinho. Nunca me elogiaram tanto.

- Olha só, vou tentar explicar, mas não me culpe se seu cérebro derreter – ela sorriu zombeteira. – Primeiro, nós, mulheres, somos muito competitivas. Nunca chegou a se perguntar por que nos arrumamos até para eventos onde só vão estar outras garotas? Então. Daí, você olhar (babar) para os peitos da Cooper é como declarar que os peitos dela são ruins.

- Mas ela nunca nem me deixou experimentar!

- Eu sinceramente espero que isso não signifique que a Cooper deixou. E se significar, por favor, nunca comente comigo – ela lhe lançou um olhar fuzilante antes de prosseguir – Além disso, ela não saiu gritando sobre a maravilhosa bunda do Frank…

- Ah, se o James te ouvisse falando assim…

- É diferente… a bunda do James é mais redonda e a do Frank…

- Lily! Eu não quero ouvir sobre as bundas dos meus amigos!

- Ok, calei-me… enfim, continuando… _mas_ você babou pela Cooper em público, o que é um insulto duplo ao ego dela. Por fim, você é Sirius Black, e quase todas as garotas dessa escola querem tirar um pedaço de você. Isso faz ela se sentir muito insegura. Mas você não sente isso, apesar dela ser linda, porque a maior parte dos garotos palermas daqui não teria coragem de pegar a "garota do Black".

- Acabou?

- Acho que sim.

- UAU. Quando eu acho que já vi de todo tipo de loucura, você me aparece com isso. E, no entanto, é o absurdo mais sensato que eu já ouvi.

- "Absurdo mais sensato" é a coisa mais maluca que eu já ouvi.

- Eu acho que você tem razão. Só tenho pena que você não consiga fazer uma análise tão boa da sua relação com o James.

- Eu não preciso. Ele arruinou tudo, antes de virar uma relação.

- Você gosta dele – o garoto entoou, como uma cantilena infantil.

- Ele é um idiota.

- Isso não significa que você não gosta dele.

- Prefiro dizer que eu estava começando a considerá-lo como pessoa.

- Mas ele fez uma merda imperdoável, certo?

- Não haveria termo melhor.

- E se eu disser que não foi culpa dele…

- Eu não acreditaria.

- Mas não foi culpa dele, Lils – ela lançou-lhe um olhar incrédulo. – Ele estava bêbado.

- E daí? Eu sei que ele tem completa capacidade de diferenciar uísque de fogo de cerveja amanteigada.

- Falando de James Potter eu desconfiaria disso – ele riu brevemente e continuou. – Eu não vou defender que ele não sabia que acabaria bêbado. Mas eu acho que todo mundo já tomou um porre algum dia.

- Eu nunca tomei um. Algum problema? – provocou ela, como que desafiando Sirius a desafiá-la.

- Pois eu acho que nós dois podíamos tomar um porre agora mesmo. Daí você ia se formar sabendo o que é ficar de fogo, Foguinho.

- De jeito nenhum. Nada me convence do contrário.

- Ok… foi só uma sugestão inocente…

- Aham… inocente. Sei.

- Você pretende perdoá-lo em menos de vinte anos?

- Ele destruiu minha festa de dezessete anos – começou ela, enumerando nos dedos – estragou meu bolo, _e_, como se não fosse suficiente, tentou me agarrar. A frase "Nem que os porcos voem" diz alguma coisa para você?

- Bem... Você sempre soube que ele arrastava um navio inteiro por você. E, com um feitiço simples, os porcos voarão lindamente.

- Ah, sim. Como foi que eu não pensei nisso antes? A culpa foi minha que não quis sair com ele! – acrescentou irônica, mas suspirou logo em seguida. - Eu achava que ele não era mais arrogante.

- Ele não é arrogante. Já foi, e muito, mas a gente erra bastante antes de acertar. Prongs mudou. Aquilo foi só efeito do uísque de fogo.

- Ele já me humilhou e decepcionou muito antes disso. E essa foi a primeira vez que ele estava bêbado. Não tem nada que me faça acreditar que ele tem motivos para não fazer de novo, sóbrio ou não – ela terminou seu pequeno discurso e encarou Sirius, mas o olhar do maroto estava perdido em algum ponto no tapete felpudo. Ela o chamou algumas vezes antes do maroto despertar:

- EU JÁ SEI! – gritou, animado como uma criança.

- Sabe o quê?

- Como James vai provar pra você que ele não é quem você pensa que ele é.

- Você vai o quê? Mandá-lo fazer uma serenata? Sem essa, Si.

- Não! – ele gritou, os olhos brilhando de alegria genuína. – Você vai ser o melhor amigo dele...!

* * *

**Segunda Nota da Autora:** E aí? Como foi? Melhor que ler o Código Tributário Brasileiro? Pior? Oh, Merlim.

Bem, sinceramente, eu espero que esteja mais legal que o Código Tributário. Mas, sabe como é, questão de opinião...rsrsrs.

E não se esqueçam: Protejam a natureza - Não joguem lixo no chão e também cliquem no botão verde-amazônico. A Natureza, euzinha aqui e todos agradecemos!

Um grande obrigada e um beijo maior ainda para todos que vão ler/comentar/favoritar/amar/odiar/clicar no _link!_

E para aqueles que preferem o Código, bem... Um aperto de mão xD

**Regia Victoria.**


	2. Primeiro Dia

XXXOO **Capítulo 1: Primeiro Dia **XXXOO

Ou

XXXOO **Iniciação no Segredo do Banheiro **XXXOO

_Sirius,_

_Me encontre em frente à Sala Precisa. Nosso bebê está quase pronto._

_Lily,_

_Por Merlim, NUNCA mais diga "nosso bebê". Me dá náuseas._

_Sirius,_

_Não faça assim. Nosso bebê pode desenvolver traumas intra-uterinos. Você deve amá-lo incondicionalmente; mesmo que ele nasça com três olhos e uma orelha no cotovelo._

_Lily,_

_Não me dê idéias. Eu posso querer fazer um bebê com você de verdade._

_Sirius,_

_Se você gosta da idéia de __algum dia poder__ fazer bebês, eu diria pra nem chegar perto de mim._

_Lily,_

_Na verdade, eu não gosto dessa idéia._

_Sirius,_

_Eu não teria ta - _

- Sr. Black e Srta. Evans, gostaria de perguntar aos dois o que, em nome de Merlim, gerou tantos risos na minha explicação sobre os complicados movimentos do Feitiço do Torpor.

Lily ficou vermelha. Ela adorava Sirius, mas ele era, inevitavelmente, um mau exemplo para ela.

Sirius nem se alterou.

- Na realidade, é que eu estive treinando este feitiço com ela, hoje no almoço, e foi um tanto engraçado.

E essa era a melhor parte de ser amiga dele. Sirius tinha um demônio na língua. Era o maior - e melhor - mentiroso que ela conhecia.

E, segundo a rede de fofocas, esse demônio na língua também tinha outra maravilhosa utilidade. Não que ela se importasse.

- Então o senhor aprendeu a aplicar corretamente o Feitiço do Torpor? Poderia demonstrar?

- Claro, com prazer, professor. Lily, faz o favor?

- Sim - Deus, se ela ao menos conseguisse se lembrar o que era esse feitiço. Corajosa, avançou até a frente da sala, se posicionando em duelo, perto de Sirius. Ele ergueu a varinha apontou para ela: não era uma posição confortável de se ficar, mas ela continuou firme e forte.

- _Longio__ schiapo! _- disse, enquanto executava um complicado movimento com a varinha.

Imediatamente ela perdeu o controle de seu corpo. Tudo ao seu redor era como um filme passando atrás de uma névoa. Podia ver muitos curiosos a observando, algumas Siriuzetes dando risadinhas e muita gente rindo.

- _Schiapos Longioro!_

Lily deu por si caída no chão, com Sirius ao seu lado e a cara franzida do professor Jones, observando-a de perto.

- Sente-se bem, Srta. Evans? - Lily pensou alguns segundos. Na realidade, havia uma sensação de formigamento no corpo. Mas não era algo com que se preocupar.

- Sim - Sirius estendeu a mão e ela aceitou, sussurrando: - Não sei se odeio ou adoro você, Si.

Ele sorriu e os dois já iam voltar para seus lugares, quando o professor os barrou.

- Ainda não. Sua vez, Srta. Evans.

Lily gelou. Oh, Deus. Ela estava ferrada. Tentando controlar o medo de matar Sirius ou algo parecido, ela ergueu a varinha, tentando ao máximo imitar o gesto do amigo.

Bem, a sorte estava lançada.

- _Longio__ schiapo__!_

Fazendo figas, torceu para que tudo desse certo. Sirius caiu, e seus olhos perderam o foco.

- Vamos, o contra-feitiço agora!

- _Schiapos Longiore!_

Droga, ela errara a pronúncia! Ah, por favor, que tudo desse certo... Por favor...

- Como se sente, Sr. Black?

- Bêbado - respondeu o aluno simplesmente, fazendo todos rirem. Lily relaxou: Sirius estava seguro.

- Quero que façam duplas e treinem o feitiço em seus colegas. Se não se sentirem seguros, me aguardem que eu ajudarei uma dupla de cada vez. Alguma dúvida? - ele fez uma pausa - Comecem então!

XXXOO XXXOO XXXOO

- Tem certeza que está pronta?

- Dá licença que a melhor da turma de poções sou eu?

- Ah, não precisava ofender. Mas, sinceramente, começo a achar isso tão nojento. E olha que a idéia foi minha!

- E a sua poção tem um pedacinho MEU. Imagina o nojo que eu estou de beber Sirius Black líquido. Ew!

- Ah, eu sou gostoso, Foguinho. Fica calma.

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso. Vamos contar até três, ok?

- Feito. Um...

- Dois...

- TRÊS! - Ambos viraram seus copos de Poção Polissuco, fazendo caretas, enquanto a transformação se iniciava. A magia se iniciou, moldando-os como se fossem geléia. E então Lily era Sirius. E Sirius era Lily.

Eles se olharam no espelho.

- Ah, meu DEUS! Eu sou Sirius Black. Ah, MEU DEUS! - ela achava que ia vomitar. Não acreditava que tinha feito aquilo!

- Eu sei que sou legal e tudo, mas não precisa se empolgar... Hey, você tem uma bela visão daqui de cima!

- NEM pense em tocar aí! Se eu desconfiar de você... o mínimo que seja... eu vou marcar um encontro pra você com a Murta!

- Se você fizer isso eu vou dançar em cima da mesa do café - Lily fez uma cara horrorizada. Não duvidava nada daquilo.

- Ok, vamos estabelecer limites: sem banho, sem trocar de roupa, e sem tocar em NADA da zona proibida.

- Nem para ajeitar o sutiã? - Lily lhe lançou um olhar mortífero. - Ok, ok. Nenhum encontro, também.

- Nem difamar um ao outro, ouviu bem? Nada de roupas indecentes, botões do uniforme abertos ou danças sobre mesas!

- Hum... e se eu precisar ir ao banheiro?

- Morra se segurando. É o que eu pretendo fazer. E não esqueça de tomar a poção de hora em hora - Sirius sorriu.

- Boa sorte, Foguinho.

- Boa sorte, Si.

E saíram para enfrentar o Dia Trocado.

XXXOO XXXOO XXXOO

- Ah, aí está você, Padfoot. Passou a noite fora, foi?

- Vai te catar, Potter.

Lily mordeu a língua. Tinha começado com o pé esquerdo.

- Eca, você pareceu a Lily me dando bronca.

Remus riu.

- Do jeito que as coisas estão, você precisaria de muita sorte ATÉ para levar uma bronca dela.

- Ah, valeu, Moony - James respondeu ironicamente. - Eu realmente precisava que alguém me lembrasse disso!

- Por nada, amigão! É pra isso que os amigos servem, Prongs.

Foi muito rápido. Num instante estavam todos rindo e James irritado. Em seguida ele sacou a varinha e todos estavam de cabeça pra baixo, gritando e xingando. Lily-Sirius, num gesto automático, tentou segurar a saia e juntou as coxas. Mas agora ela era Sirius, um garoto, e de _calças._

- Ew, Sirius, virou garota agora? - James perguntou, rolando de rir. Ela ficou vermelha, sem saber se de vergonha ou vontade de rir.

- Er... - Ah, Deus, ela queria o Sirius de verdade para inventar uma boa desculpa. - Eu perdi uma aposta... hum... estava de saia até agora pouco.

O quarto explodiu em gargalhadas. James riu tanto que deixou os três amigos caírem no chão

- Tem fotos? Pelas calças de Merlim, me diga que tem fotos! - pedia Peter entre uma risada e outra.

- Siriusinho de saia! Siriusinho de saia! Siriusinho de saia! - cantava James, de um jeito tão irritante que dava vontade de dar um soco. Aliás, ele sempre lhe dava vontade de dar um soco, independente da situação.

- Quem foi que te obrigou a uma coisa dessas?

- Deve ter sido a Lily - disse Remus, ainda rindo.

Lily-Sirius sorriu travessamente. - Foi ela mesmo!

- 'TÁ BRINCANDO?! - James arregalou os olhos, risonho. - Pelo visto não foi só eu que me ferrei com a ruiva, hein?

Lily teve que se controlar para não xingá-lo. Idiota, imbecil! Ela não tinha ferrado nada, foi ELE e o uísque de fogo!

- É sério! Estávamos jogando o Jogo da Verdade. Eu menti, e minha pena foi essa.

Os olhos do maroto de óculos brilharam. - Opa, agora isso é realmente interessante. Que verdades ela tinha pra contar?

- Hum... na verdade o jogo não durou muito... - Lily-Sirius estava fumegando com a atitude de James. Tinha vontade de arrancar sua cabeça fora e fazer ensopado.

Então, teve uma idéia potencialmente brilhante. É, aquilo sim seria diversão.

- Quer saber? Ela me contou que...

XXXOO XXXOO XXXOO

Os quatro marotos desceram correndo as escadas, procurando Lily; três destes marotos absolutamente inocentes do fato que a verdadeira Lily estava disfarçada entre eles, morrendo de vontade de cair numa gargalhada.

Acharam seu alvo na mesa do café, conversando com uma amiga dela.

James correu até a ruiva, todo empolgado. A verdadeira Lily quase se sentia culpada. Mas _quase_ era a palavra.

- Hey, Evans! - Sirius-Lily demorou uma eternidade para perceber que estavam falando com ele. Então se virou.

James estava ajoelhado, segurando um buquê de flores silvestres (recentemente afanadas do jardim).

A falsa Lily perdeu a fala. Deus, ele iria matar Lily quando pudesse. Tinha certeza que aquilo era culpa dela. Estava ali, morrendo de rir. E ele que iria ter os problemas mentais depois do SEU melhor amigo lhe entregando flores. Merlim, aquilo era absurdo. Mas ela ia ver, a vingança vinha à galope.

- Me perdoe, Lily. Eu sei que não mereço, mas por favor, me perdoe.

A verdadeira Lily se dobrava de tanto rir. Estava quase passando mal. Ah, só aquilo já tinha valido cada segundo de preparação da poção. Ela não conseguia acreditar que James caiu numa bobagem tão idiota como aquela. Uma declaração como aquela nunca poderia amolecer o coração da verdadeira Lily.

Ele não a conhecia, nem nunca iria conhecer, ela pensou convencida.

Mas, aparentemente, o da falsa Lily se amolecia.

- Oh, James, eu te perdôo! - disse Sirius, na sua melhor voz de mocinha indefesa, e pegou o buquê, sorrindo bobamente.

Todos que assistiam à cena ficaram chocados. Ninguém sonhava que Lily iria, algum dia, perdoar James. Até o próprio James parecia não acreditar naquilo. Mas ninguém estava tão chocado quanto a própria Lily, que estava hiperventilando. Ela iria esganar Sirius na primeira oportunidade. Aquele maluco!

- Então... você aceita sair comigo?

- Claro! No próximo sábado, em Hogsmeade?

Ninguém parecia muito capaz de falar alguma coisa. Lily não acreditava que Sirius estava marcando um encontro que ELA teria que ir, e com James!

- Er... Então está marcado! - E James saiu andando, parecendo chocado demais para acreditar.

Lily-Sirius andou fumegando até Sirius-Lily.

- O que você pensa que fez?

- Poxa, quanta hostilidade! Assim você fere meu sensível coração feminino!

- Você mesmo disse: "Nenhum encontro, também!" E agora isso! Eu não vou!

- Foi você quem começou! Agora, se me dá licença, vou voltar para o meu café com essas flores absolutamente adoráveis!

Lily-Sirius andou fumegando até os outros marotos. Sirius iria pagar, ah, se ia!

- Padfoot! Você foi genial! - James praticamente gritou, recebendo o amigo com tapinhas nas costas, um tipo novo de tratamento para Lily, que se encolheu toda. - Caramba, eu não estava acreditando muito em você! Achava que a Lily nunca iria se amolecer com flores, muito menos fazendo esse escândalo no café! Mas você estava certo! Ah, nem posso acreditar! Eu te daria um beijo se, sabe...

Remus e Peter riram, cutucando James, que também ria.

Mas Lily-Sirius se sentou em silêncio, impressionada que James, na realidade, soubesse muito bem que Lily não era o tipo de garota que se leva flores e está tudo bem. E se houvessem mais coisas sobre ele que ela estivesse errada, e ele certo?

Lily estava em outra dimensão, devaneando. Será que Sirius estava certo e ela teve a imagem errada sobre James a vida toda? Argh, aquilo era confuso. Tinha até perdido a fome, e meramente brincava com a geléia na sua torrada.

- Você deveria comer alguma coisa, Si - disse uma garota, se sentando _sobre a mesa_ ao lado de Sirius, de forma a deixar as pernas bem à mostra.

OH, MEU DEUS. Não podia ser. Tinha uma garota dando em cima dela! Aquilo a puxou de volta para Terra num piscar de olhos.

- Er... Não estou com fome - e deu de ombros. _"Ah, meu Deus, tem uma garota dando em cima de mim! Tem uma garota com um decote do tamanho de Júpiter dando em cima de mim! "_

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - _"Claro! Tem uma garota se oferecendo para mim!"_

- Ei, Woods, tem alguém na sua mesa te chamando - com toda certeza a tal Woods não gostava de James. Revirou os olhos e se mandou, com um aceno afetado e um "A gente se vê, Si"

Eca, dava vontade de vomitar. Lily esperava nunca ter feito nada assim na vida. Ainda chocada, se virou para os "amigos".

- Então, hein! Que oferecida!

- Ela é _quente_, cara. Pena ser tão chata.

Os olhos de Lily-Sirius quase saltaram das órbitas. Ela achava que Remus nunca falaria algo assim. Ele sempre pareceu tão respeitoso.

- É. Uma chata - Peter concordou. - Mas vocês viram aquelas pernas? Eu não ligaria se ela desse em cima de mim. Ela não ia precisar falar nada.

- E você, James, vai me dizer que não acha ela gostosa também? Quer dizer, você viu aquele decote? - Lily tinha vontade de vomitar por dizer isso. Mas estava MORRENDO de curiosidade.

O moreno revirou os olhos, como se a mera idéia o enojasse. Alguma coisa dentro de Lily gostou daquilo.

- Eu sou míope, não cego. Mas ela é uma vadia.

Uuuuh, aquilo era pesado. Será que algum garoto já havia chamado ela de vadia? Ugh, tomara que não.

- _Diferente da Lily... _Porque anjos deveriam jogar ros...

- Cala a boca, Moony. - Ele mordeu uma torrada, pensou alguns momentos e sorriu, maroto. - Se bem que é a mais pura verdade. A Woods não serviria nem para beijar o chão que a Lily passasse.

- Ah, que bonitinho! O Jimmy está apaixonado! - Caçoou Remus, apertando as bochechas do amigo. Levou um soco no braço como resposta.

Lily-Sirius riu, mas estava profundamente chocada/elogiada. Ela sempre soube que garotos tinham menos escrúpulos para falar de garotas do que o inverso, mas não imaginava que era algo TÃO maldoso assim. Tinha até medo de continuar descobrindo como eles falavam das garotas.

Mas, e esse era um grande mas, ela se sentia absolutamente lisonjeada pelos elogios que James havia feito.

Havia algo terrivelmente errado com ela, só podia ser.

XXXOO XXXOO XXXOO

- Qual é a próxima aula? Não consigo achar meu horário! - perguntou Alice.

Sirius-Lily procurou o horário na mochila de Lily, mas não conseguiu achar nada. Era organizado _demais_. - Er, eu também perdi o meu. Hum... Hey, Mary, qual nossa próxima aula?

- Hum... Transfiguração. Ah, estamos adiantadas, podemos ir ao banheiro primeiro?

- Ok - respondeu Mary, e as três seguiram para o banheiro. Sirius-Lily ficou nervoso. Afinal de contas, não era justo isso. Ah, mas ele não podia resistir a tentação. Simplesmente não podia. Esgtava além de suas forças.

Bem, não que ele tivesse realmente se esforçando.

Merlim, aquilo que era conflito de interesses... E Lily que o perdoasse, mas ele não ia deixar aquela chance passar. Não mesmo.

Ainda conversando sobre as aulas, Sirius observou as duas entrarem nos reservados. Oh, ele iria ser iniciado no segredo do banheiro! Sem perder tempo, entrou em outro reservado também.

- Na verdade eu não entendo porque o Black veio fazer dupla comigo. Quer dizer, como se eu fosse cair no mesmo conto que a Rachel! - disse Alice, de seu reservado, à esquerda de Sirius. O maroto franziu o cenho. Era muito esquisita aquela coisa de conversar enquanto as pessoas ao seu lado estavam fazendo xixi (ou quem sabe coisas piores!) MUITO mesmo. Nojento. - Além do mais, se ele não tivesse vindo, o Frank teria vindo fazer dupla comigo!

- Ah, ele é tão cheio de si. Quer dizer pode ser lindo e tudo mais, mas isso não quer dizer nada. Eu não sairia com ele. - respondeu Mary, enquanto Sirius podia ouvir o som da água batendo na louça.

Merlim, ele estava ficando traumatizado. As mulheres não tem senso de privacidade e higiene? Além do mais, desde quando Frank era melhor companhia que ele? Caramba, Lily tinha _as amigas mais estranhas._

- Ele não é tão ruim, gente. - Não foi sua intenção dizer aquilo, havia escapado. Desconcertado, ele deu descarga para que ninguém desconfiasse, e saiu do reservado, mortificado com o que tinha ouvido.

- Ah Lily, você pode ser amiga dele e tudo mais, mas eu continuo achando que ele é um galinha sem conserto. Ele vai ser sempre o Black, Pegador.

Sirius-Lily se encarou no espelho. Será que era numa pessoa tão terrível assim que ele havia se tornado?

Poxa vida, ele nunca mais queria ter uma conversa de banheiro na vida toda. Não era à toa que garotas faziam segredo disso.

XXXOO XXXOO XXXOO

- Hey, Padfoot, porque você está fazendo anotações sobre animagia? - James perguntou, como se fosse o maior absurdo imaginável.

- Porque eu não sou animago, oras - sem conseguir entender porque, aquilo só fez James gargalhar. Pior ainda, se virou para Remus e Peter e anunciou:

- Ouçam só essa: Padfoot não é animago! - Os outros dois também riram. Lily-Sirius franziu o cenho, sem entender. Sirius não era animago. Não mesmo.

Ou era?

Confusa, ela fingiu que ria também da sua própria piada que não era para ser piada e rabiscou um bilhete:

_Si, _

_Você não é animago, é? Por favor, me diga que não._

_L._

Observou a si mesma franzir o cenho quando leu o bilhete e escrever uma resposta, ainda de cenho franzido.

_Droga, tinha esquecido que eles podiam falar nisso. Nossa que idiotice a minha. Hum... eu meio que... sou um animago, diga-se de passagem. E James e Peter também. E Remus também, mas de um jeito diferente. Merda, eu devia ter te contado antes. Por favor, aja com naturalidade e QUEIME o bilhete._

_S._

Ela obedientemente queimou o pergaminho, mas escreveu outro, absolutamente chocada.

_EU. NÃO. ACREDITO. _

_PS- Que animal?_

_L._

_Acredite se quiser. Aliás, por favor não fique fazendo anotações. Não quero que comecem a achar que eu agora estudo._

_PS - Um cachorro preto gigante, como o Sinistro._

_S._

_Uau. Você e suas surpresas. _

_E como você espera que eu faça minhas provas?_

_L._

_Ah, eu te ensino depois. Só, pelas calças de Merlim, pare com essas anotações e bagunce um pouco._

_S._

_Então você vai fazer anotações para mim. Vai me difamar com os professores se eu não estudar._

_L._

_Argh. Se você armar alguma bagunça com o James, eu anoto tudo._

_S._

_Feito. Mas comece a anotar agora. A bagunça vem mais tarde._

_L._

Sirius-Lily queimou o bilhete e observou James e seu falso-eu. Ah, finalmente. Ele estava doido para ver aquilo: Lily armando alguma com James.

- Lily? Não vai anotar? - A voz de Alice o interrompeu. Sirius-Lily bufou, irritado. Não dava para ter diversão daquele jeito. Contrariado, pegou a pena e começou a escrever.

Aliviada, Lily-Sirius observou a si mesma começar a anotar. Ufa. Sem anotações, principalmente em Transfiguração, ela não passaria de ano, nunquinha.

- O que foi?

- Hum, nada. Então, James, vamos agitar um pouco as coisas? - James sorriu, maroto, pronto para concordar, mas seu olhar se prendeu nos cabelos ruivos de _sua amada_.

- Er... não sei. Não quero que Lily fique brava comigo, logo agora que ela me perdoou. - Aquilo pegou a falsa Sirius de surpresa. Desde quando James se importava tanto assim? - Você sabe que ela não gosta quando faço essas coisas.

- Ah, aposto que ela não vai ficar brava. Vamos lá. Jogar umas bombas de bosta na sala do Filch? Ela não precisa ficar sabendo. - James mordeu o lábio e frenziu a testa, decidindo. - Ah, vamos lá, James. É o nosso último ano!

Parte de Lily queria que ele aceitasse, para provar como ela estava certa e ele era tão absurdamente incorrigível. Mas uma parte maior ainda queria que ele dissesse que não, pois não queria decepcioná-la.

- Ah, tudo bem. Mas só algumas. O estoque está baixo.

Ele lançou um último olhar preocupado para a falsa Lily, sem saber da tristeza da verdadeira Lily, ali do seu lado, por saber que estava certa.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** AÇÃO! Finalmente as coisas começam a acontecer! O próximo tem mais ação ainda. MWAHAHAHA

Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Fiquei tão feliz! ^^

**L. Potter:** Sirius Black causa essa reação nas pessoas mesmo, ioashaosiahosiaho :**

**B. :** Ah, que bom! Espero que continue assim e que você se divirta! :**

**Zix Black:** Aaah *-* Ótimo que esteja gostando! Não demorei muito, demorei? rsrs :**

**Layla Black:** Sirius é MARA como qualquer coisa, MENOS MORTO (raiva da JK)! hasdaiosdhaios Principalmente namorado (6'' rsrs :**

**Aneenha-Black:** Quantas Black's por aqui! É coisa de família? ioahsdoaishd Que se mordam os escritores do Código Tributário! Minha fic é mais legal! mwahaha! Brigada, flor :**

**Belisa Vargas:** AMEI! Poxa, ganhei a noite! Eu fiz alguém gostar da Lily! *faz dancinha* hasdoiahsdo Somos duas escritoras felizes com essa troca, não? rsrs :**

Um beijo, um abraço e uma miniatura de Sirius Black para todos que leram/comentaram/riram/favoritaram...!

Um aperto de mão pra quem só clicou no link :D

E não se esqueçam: Protejam a natureza - Não joguem lixo no chão e também cliquem no botão verde-amazônico para deixar reviews! A Natureza, euzinha aqui e todos agradecemos!

_Regia Victoria._


	3. Acidente no Corredor

XXXOO **Capítulo 2: Acidente no Corredor** XXXOO

- É uma capa da invisibilidade?!

- Juro, você me ajudou pra caramba com a Lily hoje, mas, por Merlim, está muito esquisito. Primeiro faz _anotações!_ Depois isso! O que esperava que fosse? Trajes de Baile?

James riu, como se nada fosse tão divertido quanto aquilo. Um pontada no fundo do peito de Lily indicou o quanto ela sentia falta de estar com ele. Ter uma amizade com James era como _Felix Felicis_: uma maravilha viciante, mas cheia de efeitos colaterais.

- Eu... não sei. Talvez alguém tenha me confundido - Lily-Sirius deu de ombros, tentando mostrar indiferença, mas achando que, para ter pensado em James e maravilha na mesma frase, alguém realmente tinha que ter confudido-a.

- É, talvez - ele deu de ombros. - Bem, se lembra do plano?

- Claro.

Os dois sorriram, cúmplices.

- Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom... Ah, que saudade do Mapa... -James ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Não vai jurar?

- Ah, claro. _Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom. _- Que tipo de juramento era esse? E de que Mapa que ele falava?

Andaram em silêncio sob a capa, apesar de Lily-Sirius ter tropeçado umas duas vezes, por falta de prática em andar com os pés tamanho 40 de Sirius. Ela sentia falta de seus pés normais, adoráveis tamanho 35.

- Ele está lá dentro, imagino. No três, ok? Um, dois, três!

No mesmo instante os dois _amigos_ atiraram as primeiras bombas. Filch urrou e correu para a porta. James jogou a segunda, e acertou em cheio os pés do zelador.

- Oo-ops! - ele sussurrou, rindo baixinho.

Ela não sabia se ria ou se sentia culpada.

Por fim, Lily jogou a última, acertando a parede dos fundos, e eles saíram correndo deixando o fedor, a bagunça e o histérico Filch.

Ela decidiu que ia rir. Mas não sem antes ajudar Filch e lançar um feitiço de limpar pelas costas de James.

Afinal, ela estava no corpo de Sirius, mas ainda era ela.

Ou pelo menos, achava que era.

XXXOO XXXOO XXXOO

- Eu não acredito que ele te mandou aqui só para me dizer isso! E não acredito que você se sujeitou a isso, Lily! - Oh-Oh! Rachel estava enfurecida. Tanto com ele, quanto com Lily. - Isso é o cúmulo! Vai me dizer que você não acha que eu tive razão!

Argh, terreno perigoso.

- Ah, Rachel, eu não fui mandada por ele. Eu sou amiga dele, e vi como o Si está triste com o rumo das coisas. E vim conversar com você para saber se tem como voltarem. Ele nem sabe que estou falando isso.

Ele amava a ironia da vida.

- Não tem como. Eu não vou voltar só para vê-lo babando pela Cooper de novo, ou babando NA Cooper, nunca se sabe. Não sou idiota. Melhor um pássaro na mão do que dois voando.

- Mas você gosta dele, não? - Ele perguntou esperançoso. Rachel lhe olhou como se fosse idiota.

- É claro. Dã! Quem não gostaria de tirar uma casquinha do Sirius? Esse que é o problema!

Sirius sorriu, incapaz de se controlar.

- Só dê uma chance dele se desculpar e...

- Prometer que vai mudar. Sei. Mas ele não pode prometer isso, ninguém pode. Agora, diga pra ele que não mande mais nenhuma amiga dele falar comigo, que eu não vou ser tão educada da próxima vez. Eu gosto de você, Lily, mas não venha prometer o que não pode.

E saiu, fumegando de raiva.

É... a coisa estava mais complicada do que ele pensara. Sirius-Lily se jogou no banco da mesa da Grifinória, frustrado. Caramba, mas que garota difícil! E que gênio! Aquela situação era um absurdo, sim, mas porque ela foi embora porque ele _podia _traí-la!

- Ah, então 'tá! Eu não quero mais você porque talvez, quem sabe, eu possa deixar de gostar de você no futuro! Isso, vamos todos terminar nossos namoros, noivados e casamentos! A continuação da espécie que se dane! Hunf!

- Lily?

- Quê foi?!

A verdadeira Lily encarou a falsa, estupefata.

- Será que dá pra se comportar de um jeito mais _feminino_ enquanto estiver no meu corpo? E pare de falar sozinho, PRINCIPALMENTE reclamando das garotas! E coma com os TALHERES, são pra isso que eles foram inventados - encerrou seu pequeno discurso irritado, pegou o garfo e a faca e enfiou um em cada mão de seu falso eu, que bufou.

- Ah, bem me desculpe se não sou uma garota. Faça-me um favor, e quando estiver no meu corpo só use talheres em casos extremos, coma até estourar e durma nas aulas, pelo amor de Merlim. Olhe os peitos das garotas bem descaradamente, e por favor, cumprimente os caras com tapas nas costas.

- Oh, me desculpe se não sou um macho-alfa! - respondou a verdadeira irônicamente, antes de dar as costas e se reunir com os marotos.

Lily-Sirius se jogou no banco, exatamente como havia _se_ visto fazer momentos antes. Sirius não ia ter do que reclamar de seu comportamento. Arrancou uma coxa do frango com a mão e arrancou a carne à dentadas, exatamente como um bom _Neanderthal_. Lily estava bem orgulhosa de si mesma, mas então Peter se sentou também. Deu tapinhas no seu ombro (_"Mão pesada, hein?"_), coçou suas _partes_ e em seguida arrancou a outra coxa. Com a _mesmíssima_ mão.

É, Peter era um verdadeiro _Australopitecus_, um espécime intacto, apenas viajando no tempo. Se não usasse roupas, poderia ser um macaco sem problemas. Poderia ser até o líder do bando. Coisas mínimas como polegares opositores não pareciam afetá-lo.

Lily-Sirius estava horrorizada, e meramente dava mordidinhas na sua coxa, imaginando se outro _macaco_ teria colocado suas mãos imundas nela. Se esse _macaco_ teria lavado as mãos quando foi ao banheiro.

Ou quem sabe, para não dizer que estava pedindo demais, lavado as mãos _algum dia na vida._

Mais tapinhas no ombro indicaram a chegada de Remus e James. (_"Eles não podem simplesmente dizer 'Cheguei!' ao invés de ficar com todo esse festival de tapas? Que coisa mais irritante! Se eu chegar e dar um soco em vocês não vai ser engraçado, vai?!"_) James se sentou/jogou ao seu lado. Estava chateado.

- Pelo visto algum professor ajudou Filch e limpou a bagunça das bombas de bosta. - Lily teve o cuidado de bater o punho na mesa e xingar em alto e bom som.

Os outros olharam-na como se fosse louca. É, bem, talvez ela tivesse exagerado um pouco. Torceu para não parecer culpada.

- Proponho que a gente volte lá - James disse, parecendo repentinamente empolgado.

- Mas e a Lily?! - perguntou ela no mesmo instante, talvez um tanto surpresa demais.

- Não foi você mesmo que estava doido para que eu fosse jogar as bombas?

- Er... é que... A Rachel brigou comigo de novo. Fiquei preocupado por você, _cara_ - Uau, ela estava ficando boa em inventar desculpas.

Incrivelmente, os outros três marotos gargalharam da sua declaração.

- Sirius? Preocupado?

- Essa garota virou mesmo sua cabeça, hein?

- Ah, vão cuidar da vida de vocês. E, James, vá em frente, detone a sala do Filch. Depois, não diga que eu não avisei.

James ficou repentinamente mais sério, e lançou olhares nervosos para a ruiva.

- Droga, o que a gente não faz por elas? - ele bufou, enquanto servia seu prato.

Lily não deixou de reparar que _ele_ usava os talheres.

XXXOO XXXOO XXXOO

- Lily? Lily? Acorda! - _Ah, não, me deixe dormir. Vá embora. Eu estou quase beijand... _- Lily! Acorda!

Muito a contragosto, Sirius-Lily abriu os olhos. Garota irritante. Ele estava quase beijando Rachel. Bom, pelo menos no sonho.

- Que foi?

- É hora de praticar! - _É bom que seja mesmo, pra ter me acordado!_ Ele se virou para o quadro e focalizou o título. Como se ele já não soubesse tudo aquilo.

- Ah, tudo bem. Vamos lá. - eles se posicionaram esperando o apito do professor.

A verdadeira Lily observou a si mesma preparando-se para o duelo com Mary. _Uau, é assim que meu cabelo fica quando durmo na aula?!_

- Black? O-oi, o duelo é aqui! - Lily demorou uns segundos para se lembrar que estavam falando com ela.

Virando-se para Alice, de repente se lembrou de como a amiga queria fazer par com Frank. Estivera tão concentrada em outras coisas que esqueceu de ajudá-la.

- Um minuto - rapidamente ela foi até Frank Longbottom, que fazia par com Marlene Mckinnon. - Hey, vocês não querem trocar de dupla? Alice e Frank, eu e Mckinnon?

- Ah, claro! - Marlene num segundo dispensou Frank. Caramba, até que era bem legal ser Sirius. Alice ficou toda desajeitada e vermelha, mas feliz. Ah, aquela tinha sido a boa ação do seu dia.

Sirius-Lily observou, com terror crescente seu falso eu trocar de dupla, indo duelar com Mckinnon. Queria ter avisado Lily que aquilo era fria. E das grandes. Agora ele estava condenado à fazer dupla com sua ex. E Rachel ia achar mais ainda que ele não valia nada.

Droga, Lily tinha estragado tudo. Bem, não que tivesse sobrado ainda alguma coisa que pudesse ser estragada depois da última conversa com ela, mas enfim.

O apito soou. E os feitiços ricocheteavam por toda a sala, o que tornava a coisa ainda mais díficil: se defender do seu oponente e de todo o resto. Os minutos se passavam, e os mais fracos iam caindo por terra. Com cuidado para não ser atingido, Sr. Carter, o professor, ajudava os abatidos a se sentarem no canto da sala e juntava novas duplas com os sobreviventes

Quanto mais perto do fim da aula, mais alunos se juntavam naquele canto e menos continuavam a duelar. Faltando cinco minutos para o sinal, Lily-Sirius derrotou Mckinnon e, sem esperar que o professor mandasse, entrou no duelo de James, Remus e da falsa Lily. Feitiços voavam e até os pobres abatidos no canto da parede tinham de se proteger do _show_ pirotécnico.

O professor soou o apito, mas os quatro não pararam. Lily-Sirius tinha os dentes cerrados com força e uma pequena ruga se formava em sua testa, de concentração. Mas Remus e James gargalhavam como loucos enquanto duelavam. Pareciam cientistas malucos, na visão da garota. Mas ela estava morrendo de inveja deles. Queria rir também.

Então, James conseguiu acertar Sirius-Lily. Num segundo de distração, em que a verdadeira ruiva observou a si mesma jogada no chão, Remus conseguiu acertá-la.

Os dois amigos restantes riram enquantocontinuavam o duelo, enlouquecendo o professor.

Coitado do Sr. Carter. Aqueles alunos o fariam perder seus últimos fios de cabelo.

XXXOO XXXOO XXXOO

- Ainda não acredito que você escapou de arrumar a sala só porque foi atingido! - reclamou James.

Lily-Sirius girou os olhos.

- O que posso fazer se todos me amam? - respondeu, numa atitude cada vez mais parecida com a de Sirius.

Foi a vez dos outros rolarem os olhos. Moony deu uma facada particularmente agressiva em seu empadão de carne.

- Hey, sinto lhe informar, mas você não pode matar o seu empadão _de novo, _Remus.

- Hein?

_"Garotos. Qual é? Eles nascem sem algo chamado sutileza? Percepção? Atenção? Inteligência? CERÉBRO?"_

_- _Ele está dizendo que você está atacando seu empadão, mas que não pode matá-lo de novo porque a car... - explicou James enfadonho, sem tirar os olhos de algum ponto atrás do ombro de Peter.

- Eu SEI que a carne está morta. Pelas barbas de Merlim, eu só não estava prestando atenção!

- TPL, Moony? - perguntou Peter (de boca cheia).

O outro bufou e não se dignou a responder.

Lily-Sirius tentou entender, sem sucesso. Mais um segredo maroto que ela desconhecia. _Tensão-Pré-Loucura?_ Ela encarou uma fatia de limão sobre a mesa. _Tensão-Pré-Limonada?_ Riu baixinho, tentando abafar o som. Teria que perguntar para Sirius mais tarde.

- O que você fica olhando, Prongs? - Peter perguntou, procurando o lugar onde James encarava.

- Lily. Por que ela está conversando com o Dixon?

Remus e Peter rolaram os olhos, mas a verdadeira Lily foi pega de surpresa por (mais uma) declaração de James sobre sua pessoa. Ele era um tanto obssessivo, não?

- Vai ver eles são amigos.

Os outros na mesa riram como se fosse a piada mais engraçada do mundo. E ela nem conseguia se lembrar de ter sido irônica.

- Cara, olha o jeito como ele baba nela... é nojento. HEY, O QUÊ É ISSO?! Desde quando ele pode por a mão no cabelo da MINHA LILY?! Principalmente quando EU não posso?!

Enfurecido, James saiu da mesa como um furacão, deixando a verdadeira Lily atordoada, ultrajada, humilhada e irritada. Furiosa e assassina também. E ela não era "MINHA LILY" de ninguém, oras bolas! James não tinha o direito de ser possessivo desse jeito. Incomodada, ela seguiu o maroto, querendo saber que raio de coisa ele pretendia fazer.

E, claro, assassinar Sirius de forma lenta e dolorosa também, se possível.

Alcançou James, e eles e se aproximaram a tempo de ouvir Dixon perguntando (de um jeito meio abobado, diga-se de passagem)

- Você quer ir no nosso treino?!

E Sirius-Lily responder (numa voz que a verdadeira ruiva nunca usaria, nem se vivesse um bilhão de anos):

- Claro! Grifinória se acha demais! E aquele Potter fica se exibindo toda hora. Mas eles não jogam tanto assim. Eu quero ver um treino de verdade, com jogadores de verdade!

James cutucou o ombro dela (que continuava tagarelando sobre como o time da Grifinória era horrível, sem se dar conta que James estava às suas costas) e declarou:

- Bem, mas esses jogadores de verdade que você diz não ganham a taça há... o quê? Cem anos?

A Lily falsa estacou, e lentamente se virou, enquanto a verdadeira amaldiçoava o momento em que começara aquela poção. Aquilo só estava detonando sua reputação.

Bem, pelo lado bom, talvez James ficasse tão irritado que cancelasse o encontro!

- James! Posso ter uma palavra com você em particular? - a falsa Lily perguntou, para desgraça da verdadeira.

- Hum... pode. Claro.

Mas aquilo não ficaria assim. Não mesmo!

- Eu não acho que você deveria, James - o falso Sirius rebateu. - Ela acabou de ofender a Grifinória inteira!

- Oh, James, por favor! Cinco minutos, sim? - a garota pediu, lançando um olhar fuzilante para seu oponente.

- Eu acho que... - começou o maroto, mas o falso Sirius o interrompeu.

- Dixon, me conte, ela não estava falando mal da Grifinória? Dizendo que nosso time não presta?

O pobre Stanley Dixon estava num beco sem saída, perdido num duelo de gigantes.

- Hey, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, ok? Ela apareceu, falando que queria ver nosso jogo, e eu queria saber porque. Ok, caras? Nada a ver. E, pra informação de vocês, só fazem seis anos que não ganhamos a taça. Corvinal não está tão mal assim.

Falsa-Lily e James rolaram os olhos.

- Oh, por favor! - disseram ao mesmo tempo. Dixon encarou a garota com os olhos arregalados.

- Você é doida. Maluca de pedra, Evans. Quer saber, Corvinal não quer uma espiã assistindo nossos jogos!

E saiu, irritado, mas um tanto aliviado de ter escapado ileso.

- Viram? Ela nos traiu. Ponha razão nessa cabeça, James, e cancele esse encontro! Ela é uma agente dupla!

- Ah, não exagera, Sirius - reclamou o outro.

- É, você está caçando chifre em hipogrifo, Black. Eu só estava tentando assistir o treino da Corvinal e depois repassar a informação para vocês. Mas vocês apareceram e estragaram tudo! Hunf!

E saiu, batendo os pés pelo Salão, deixando James alegre como se o Natal tivesse chegado mais cedo, e o falso Sirius... estupefato. Muito estupefato.

XXXOO XXXOO XXXOO

_"Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. Preciso ir ao banheiro. Deus, eu vou estourar se não for ao banheiro!"_

O falso Sirius estava sentado numa perto dos Marotos, mas sem conseguir digerir uma palavra. A única coisa de precisava era _fazer xixi_. Ela nunca mais pediria coisa nenhuma a Deus, se pudesse fazer xixi naquele momento.

Mas, só de pensar que estava no corpo de um garoto... Bem, ela pensava que talvez pudesse agüentar mais um pouco. Afinal, só mais quarenta minutos ela voltaria ao seu confortável corpo de sempre.

- Hey, Pads, tem algo realmente grande no seu bolso ou você só está feliz em me ver?

- Quê? - Lily-Sirius perguntou, com um arrepio na espinha de mau-agouro. Não podia ser. Não, piedade, por favor, tudo menos isso.

Os três marotos deram risos cúmplices, enquanto, completamente horrorizada, Lily observava o gancho de suas calças e amaldiçoava Sirius Black até a vigésima geração.

XXXOO XXXOO XXXOO

Sirius-Lily observou a si mesmo levantar-se e sair correndo da sala comunal, com um certo volume extra nas calças. Ah, ele morreria de rir, se aquilo não fosse tão vergonhoso para si mesmo, quando voltasse para seu própriocorpo...

O mais discretamente possível, ele a seguiu para fora, e alcançou-a no corredor.

- Foguinho!

- Aah, agora vem você! Seu... UGH! - a próxima coisa que soube foi ser jogado contra a parede por um movimento da varinha de seu falso eu.

- Você marcou um encontro com o Potter, se comportou como um macho-alfa no almoço, deu em cima do capitão da Corvinal (Deus sabe porquê), me fez parecer uma traíra, E NÃO ME AVISOU QUE _ISSO _ACONTECERIA SE...

Então, Sirius - mesmo agonizando de profunda dor - observou a si mesmo fazendo xixi nas calças. A cena era tão engraçada, que ele próprio quase molhou as calças de rir.

- Bem, isso poderia acontecer também.

XXXOO XXXOO XXXOO

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Pelo número de reviews, acho que teve um bocado de gente que achou o capítulo passado pior que ler o Código Tributário... Bem, sinto muito por quem prefere ler sobre impostos a ler sobre Sirius Black. Porque o Sirius é beeeem mais legal *\o/*

_Agradecimentos especiais a:_

Tiif Prongs: *--* Muito obrigada! Espero que goste desse capítulo também ^^ PS: Glee é muito bom, não? :*

Layla Black: Aaah, que linda você! Comentou dois capítulos seguidos! *festinha* Espero que goste desse também! E viva o Sirus bem _quente_ e vivo! (6' hasdoiahsd :*

E no capítulo que veeem:

_"- Eu não acredito que vou ter um encontro com o Potter! É um absurdo! E você é o culpado!_

_- Lily, tem alguma coisa errada._

_- Claro que tem! EU VOU TER UM ENCONTRO COM O POTTER, você não ouviu?_

_- Fecha essa matraca e escuta - ... - Você também está ouvindo os meus pensamentos, ou sou eu que fiquei maluco?"_

Mwahahahaha! Coitados deles nas minhas mãos! (66'

Um mega-beijo e uma poção polissuco para todos que leram/favoritaram/riram/comentaram! =D

Um aperto de mão e uma banana verde pra todo mundo que preferiu ler o Código Tributário! :~

E não esqueçam: o próximo capítulo só vem com algumas reviews para fazer minha pobre vida de autora mais feliz ^^ Façam uma boa ação, e digitem algumas palavras simpáticas (ou não) naquele botãozinho verde!

_Regia Victoria._


	4. Pobre James

XXXOO** Capítulo 3: Pobre James **XXXOO

- Você pode acreditar que fizemos isso, Foguinho?

- Não. Nem de longe! - os dois trocaram olhares cúmplices, enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores vazios, as mãos carregadas de doces, pães e cerveja amanteigada - tudo pego na cozinha, claro.

- Enganamos os professores!

- Os marotos!

- Suas amigas!

- Dixon achou que eu estava dando em cima dele!

- E Rachel, que achou que você estava falando com ela porque eu pedi!

Tiveram um ataque histérico de risos - coisa que tiveram muito desde o Acidente no Corredor, meia hora atrás... continuaram até chegarem na Sala Precisa. Alguns passos do falso Sirius (de calças secas agora, graças a um feitiçozinho de limpar), e ambos entraram no seu QG - com livros, ingredientes, restos da poção, vestes, e agora - graças aos elfos - comida também.

- O efeito da poção já vai passar - disse o verdadeiro Sirius, com a boca cheia de bolo.

- Coma de boca fechada, seu mal-educado!

Ele deu de ombros e continuou comendo, enquanto esperava pelo Grande Momento.

- Então, o que Rachel disse?

- Que eu sou gostoso demais, e ela queria tirar uma casquinha.

Lily-Sirius riu, e roubou o pedaço de bolo do parceiro de maldades.

- Hey! Minha comida!

- E o que mais ela disse?

- Que ela tinha tanta vergonha do que fez que agora não tem coragem de implorar pelo meu perdão.

O falso Sirius rolou os olhos e estava pronto para responder, quando reparou no cabelo ruivo à sua frente enegrecendo lentamente...

- SIRIUS! ESTÁ COMEÇANDO!

Eles correram para frente do espelho, observando a bizarra transformação acontecer: alguns segundos de ansiedade e estavam de volta aos seus corpos normais.

Deixaram o silêncio cair, observando-se, procurando por alguma coisa que estivesse fora do lugar.

- Ufa, deu certo. Eu estou inteira.

- Bom pra você que eu também estou inteiro.

- Ham! A idéia foi sua!

- A poção não foi! Portanto, qualquer efeito colateral é SUA culpa!

- Argh! - ela resmungou, juntando uma muda de roupa e indo trocar de roupa atrás do biombo. - Sabe, Sirius, você deveria aprender a colocar suas roupas pra lavar de vez em quando. Tinha um certo cheiro estranho nelas.

- VOCÊ faz xixi nas minhas roupas e SOU EU que levo lições de higiene! Ponha-se no seu lugar, Srta. Molha-Calças!

- É a sua bexiga que tem o tamanho de uma cabeça de alfinete!

- Não põe a bexiga no meio! E suas unhas roídas?

- Ah, AGORA OFENDEU! - ela gritou, saindo do biombo - Usou minhas unhas o dia todo, marcou encontros, espionou times... e fica reclamando agora?

- Eu não espionei ninguém! Ele ia me deixar ir, se você não fosse tão chata e acabasse com a minha graça!

A boca de Lily formou um "O" redondinho. Furiosa, avançou e começou a espancar seu [nada] pobre amigo.

- Bem feito! Quem mandou marcar um encontro com James? Eu não ia deixar você marcar outro com o Dixon!

- Hey, pára de me bater!

- Hamq. É bom que tenha aprendido a lição - ela completou, se jogando no sofá com uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. - Agora vá tirar minhas roupas, você está ridículo.

Sirius seguiu para o biombo, assoviando enquanto se trocava. Parou por um segundo observando o sutiã da ruiva.

Era jogo sujo, mas quem ligava? Afinal de contas, era de renda!

- Troque logo de roupa e pare de olhar meu sutiã!

- Como você sabe que - Hey, eu não estava olhando seu sutiã!

- Claro que estava!

- E como você sabe?

- Porque... eu ouvi você... eu...- _"Meu Deus, eu fiquei maluca."_

- Já faz tempo, Foguinho

- O quê?

- Que você ficou doida.

- Como você sabia? - ela perguntou, se levantando assustada, enquanto Sirius saía do biombo, com a camiseta vestida pela metade.

- Eu ouvi você pensando.

XXXOO XXXOO XXXOO

- Você está pensando em... Nadar no lago!

- Droga! E agora?

- Rachel e ... Ew, Sirius, PÁRA DE PENSAR NISSO!

- Não pude resistir - estavam os dois sentados frente a frente, jogando sua mais nova versão de Jogo da Verdade: um pensava e outro adivinhava.

Deixaram o silêncio recair.

- Como foi que isso aconteceu, hein?

- A-há, como se eu soubesse! - ele respondeu, enquanto a grifinória suspirava e se encostava no sofá.

- Eu sabia que não era uma boa idéia... E agora, o que a gente faz? Passa o resto da vida invadindo a privacidade um do outro?

Ele riu.

- Vamos dar um jeito nisso. Alguém vai saber o que aconteceu.

-Sim, porque a gente super vai no ter uma conversinha com Dumbledore: "E aí, diretor? Eu estava brincando com um pouco de Polissuco e agora ouço os pensamentos do meu amigo! O que será que aconteceu?!"

- É uma boa idéia, mas prefiro tentar outras técnicas antes. Sabe, umas que não me levem pra Azkaban.

...

- O que Rachel disse de verdade?

- CLARO! Nós estamos enfrentando um problema grande e de verdade e tudo que ela quer é fofocar!

- O que ela disse?

- Sem chance. Ela nunca vai voltar comigo. Disse que eu nunca vou mudar e...

Lily riu.

- Vocês vão se acertar. Dê tempo ao tempo.

- Eu não quero voltar.

- O QUÊ?!

- Hey, não me xingue de idiota!

- Eu só pensei que você é um idiota de não querer voltar com ela. E que é orgulhoso também.

- Não precisava repetir, eu ouvi tudo da primeira vez - ele respondeu girando os olhos. _"Orgulhosa é você que não perdoa o Prongs!"_

Pega de surpresa com o rumo da conversa, Lily escorregou em seus pensamentos, e rapidamente mergulhando em James preocupado com ela, não querendo magoá-la...

- EU SABIA! SABIA QUE VOCÊ NÃO ODIAVA JAMES DE VERDADE! - gritou Sirius, fazendo uma complicada dança da vitória. Sem dizer palavra, Lily se levantou e começou a bater a cabeça na parede. - Hey, o que você está fazendo?

- Tentando me matar. Ou matar a sua voz dentro da minha cabeça. Qualquer coisa serve - e continuou, enquanto Sirius gargalhava.

- Você parece um daqueles elfos de casa. Só falta começar a dizer: "Lily má! Lily má!"

- Lily má! Lily muito má! Lily má!

Sirius gargalhou mais ainda.

- Vamos lá, pare com isso. Você vai ficar com um galo horrível... Primeiro vermelho, depois roxo, depois amarelo... verde... Nem o James vai mais querer saber de você.

- Rá, rá, rá! Como você é engraçado! Estou morrendo de rir. Nossa, acho que vou desmaiar de tanto rir!

- Eu sei, queridinha. Eu sou demais.

Lily voltou a se jogar no sofá.

- Não é que alguma coisa tenha mudado. Eu continuo, sabe, preferindo James morto e calado, do que vivo e falando um monte de _merda_. Mas fiquei um tanto surpresa que ele saiba a diferença entre uma faca e um garfo - diferente de certas pessoas que eu conheço.

- Prongs é _delicado_ demais para comer com as mãos. Eu acho que ele não é macho suficiente para você.

- Que diferença faria? Eu não quero nada com ele - _"Eu acho."_

Sirius quase engasgou de tanto rir.

XXXOO XXXOO XXXOO

Sirius estava acordado. Sim, alguma coisa acordara-o. Mas ele queria voltar a dormir. Não tinha sentido levantar. Ele não pretendia ir para as aulas aquele dia. Porque tinha acordado, afinal de contas?

_"Acorde, Sirius. Você está atrasado."_

Ah, Merlim. Isso.

_"Ah, pare de falar. Eu vou dormir, quer você queira ou não._"

_"Está todo mundo tomando café. Até o Peter já levantou." _Sirius se levantou minimamente e olhou a cama do amigo, que ressonava tranqüilo.

_"É mentira. Você só diz isso pra eu levantar."_

_"Ok, então. Mas se você não estiver na primeira aula, eu vou aí te acordar. Porque se eu vou na aula depois de tudo, então você também vai."_

O maroto suspirou, derrotado. Aquele ia ser um longo dia.

Tropeçando, ele se levantou, rumou direto para o banheiro e abriu a ducha fria... Apenas esquecendo de tirar as roupas, mas tudo bem. Ele já sabia que aquele não era seu dia.

XXXOO XXXOO XXXOO

- Ah, olha só quem acordou! - saudou Lily, sorrindo maléficamente, em sua opinião.

- É, e por que será que eu acordei, hein? - ele resmungou, sem parar sua caminhada na direção de James e Remus. Cumprimentou-os com tapas nas costas e se sentou. Remus estava absorto escrevendo uma carta, e James brincava de fazer uma maçã dar piruetas no ar.

- O que ela disse?

- Lily?

- É, idiota. O que ela disse? - Sirius riu: seu amigo deveria ser interditado. _"Eu também acho!" _Lily respondeu dentro de sua cabeça.

- Nada importante. Principalmente, não falou de você.

Dando de ombros, James voltou a enfeitiçar a maçã.

- Ela cancelou o encontro - Remus entregou o amigo sem piedade.

- Por quê?

- Não sei - choramingou James. - Eu fui dar bom-dia. Juro, não fiz nada de errado. Desde ontem na sala do Filch, eu não azarei ninguém, nem nada. Fui dormir antes da meia-noite e levantei na hora certa. Sou um santo.

_"Você não fica com pena dele, não?"_

_"Fico."_

_"E...?"_

Mas Lily estava teimosamente pensando sobre a cor do céu, e não iria responder tão cedo.

- Eu sou prova - acrescentou Remus, largando a carta.

- Mas então ela me respondeu toda séria e disse: "Potter, sinto muito, mas preciso cancelar o encontro." Eu perguntei por quê e ela disse: "Não vou poder. Bem, sinto muito. Vejo você na aula!" E virou de costas.

- E desde então nosso amigo está nesse triste estado de _fossa_.

- Não estou, não! Só estou chateado!

_"Ele é obssessivo."_

_"Não é, de jeito nenhum. Ele só está - argh - apaixonado."_

Lily voltou a refletir sobre o céu enfeitiçado do salão. Garota teimosa (_"Hey!"_)

- Convide outra pessoa. Os outros planos de Lily provavelmente são com as amigas, ou talvez ficar na cama. Então, convide outra pessoa e mostre pra ela.

_"Hey, eu estou ouvindo isso!"_

- Acho que não, Pads. Ela só vai me achar idiota.

- Ela já te acha idiota - comentou Remus.

James suspirou e olhou em volta.

_"Que conselho mais idiota, esse seu."_

_"Ciúmes, Foguinho?"_

_"De jeito nenhum. Só comentando que isso é babaca."_

Mas Sirius sabia a verdade.

- Vamos, James. Chame alguém! A Lily vai se morder de ciúmes quando souber. Ouça a voz da razão.

Como que atendendo às preces de Sirius, naquele instante Serena Thomson praticamente materializou-se ao lado dos dois amigos.

- Bom-dia, gente!

- Bom-dia - os marotos responderam em uníssono. Ela sorriu e capturou a maçã saltitante de James no ar; Serena era apanhadora do time grifinório.

- Eu e umas amigas vamos comprar algum material de quadribol em Hogsmeade, sábado, e depois vamos voltar e fazer um joguinho. O que acham? Querem vir com a gente?

Nem a leitura de mentes poderia ter preparado Sirius para uma mudança tão rápida de planos, muito menos James (o pobre, pobre James). Em questão de segundos, Lily estava xingando dentro de sua cabeça, e logo estava ali, lado a lado com Serena, um sorriso de dez mil _watts_ pregado no rosto.

- Reunião do time tão cedo de manhã? - perguntou, ainda sorrindo como se tivesse sido enfeitiçada.

- Não! - respondeu a outra, rindo afetada. - Estamos fazendo uns planos para sábado! Então, _garotos_, o que dizem?

- Planos só para o time ou eu poderia ir também?

James se recuperou da letargia em que estava imerso, enquanto Sirius e Remus seguravam os risos.

- Você não tinha outros planos, Lily?

- Oh, James! Desculpe...! É que eu tinha um compromisso, mas foi cancelado!

- Que coisa, não? - ironizou Sirius.

- Mas eu acho que esses planos são só pra quem joga Quadribol, Lily! - Serena disse, sem perder o jogo de cintura.

- Então eu fico de fora - comentou Remus, _fingindo_ voltar à sua carta.

- Ah, eu também... Bem, é uma pena! Eu estava pensando em remarcar nosso encontro.

- Estava, é? - alfinetou Sirius, sem segurar o riso.

James arregalou tanto os olhos, que eles correram sério risco de caírem.

- Ah, bem... Fica pra outra vez, Serena - deu um sorriso morno na direção da apanhadora e se virou para Lily - A gente se encontra aqui no salão, então?

Outro sorriso enceguecedor. Merlim, ele estava até vendo pontinhos de luzes.

- Perfeito! A gente se vê!

E saiu, como se fosse perfeitamente sã, coisa que, obviamente, ela não era.

_"Eu estou ouvindo."_

_"É bom que ouça mesmo! O que deu em você?"_

_"Sei lá. Me deu vontade. Além do mais, James não é tão ruim assim."_

Ninguém nunca entenderia uma garota. Nunca, nunquinha mesmo.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Eu sei, eu demorei. Mea culpa! rsrsrs Acontece que as aulas começaram e eu fui pega meio de surpresa (fiz a matrícula na sexta, e segunda já estava no batente!)... Além disso, meu PC anda só funcionando quando tem vontade, e eu perdi o que já tinha escrito. Como repararam, o trechinho que deixei para vocês sumiu: eu perdi, e resolvi escrever diferente, porque é horrível escrever a mesma coisa duas vezes! Espero que não se importem :D

Ah, eu não revisei o cap, então me desculpem qualquer coisa :D

_Super Mega Agradecimentos para:_

Bianca Evans: Que bom que fiz você rir! *--* É pra isso que a gente escreve rsrsrs "Fanfiction, Dedicação Total a Você!" :**

Layla Black: Esses dois são terríveis, cada vez pior mesmo! rsrsrs Demorei um pouco, mas cheguei! :**

Belisa Vargas: Olha, duas reviews de uma vez! $$ Rsrsrsrs! Olha, alguém que me acha engraçada e que _não_ é minha mãe! (Bobagem, que minha mãe não ri das minhas piadas *chora*) rsrssrsrs Sirius arrasa tudo! Corações, casamentos... (66' // Espero que o capítulo não tenha chegado tarde demais! Chamem a ambulância! rsrsrs E não apague suas fics, não! Eu choro de novo, se fizer isso! :'( rsrsrssr :**

carolshuxa: Tadinha, ficou querendo uma banana verde? .-. rsrsrs Quem bom que você gostou da fic, mesmo sem ganhar uma banana verde! orsrssrssrs :**

Mandy BrixX: Eu má? Tadinha de mim, tão inocente! (6' Que bom que você riu, mas tomara que você não mije de rir dessa vez, senão a Lily vai ficar com invejinha rsrsrsrs :**

Aneenha-Black: Ah, viajando? Que gostoso! *-* Tudo bem então! ^^ A Rachel é má, mwahahah! Espero que, mesmo que não comente, possa ler a fic quando tiver um tempinho :D E que ria bastante, também! :**

Um beijo, e uma banana verde e uma madura (atendendo todos os gostos) para todos que leram/riram/comentaram/favoritaram/e curtiram!

Uma coroa [de abacaxi] pra todo mundo que só clicou no link, e pra'queles que nem clicaram no link! .''

Prometo o próximo capítulo em no máximo uma semana! Mas, não se esqueçam, deixem palavras de amor (ou de ódio, sei lá) nesse botão verde ecólogico de reviews! ^^ Assim minha vida fica mais alegre, meu coração mais leve, minha cabeça mais criativa... XD

_Regia Victoria._


	5. Café da Manhã

XXOOO **Capítulo 4: Café da Manhã **XXOOO

_"Eu odeio você, Lily. Fez meu melhor amigo virar um idiota de marca maior."_

_"Sinto muito, mas ele nasceu idiota."_

_"E você fala isso do futuro pai dos seus filhos?"_

Lily, que estava duas carteiras à frente, fingiu que vomitava. _"Deus me livre de tal destino."_

Sirius só riu. Afinal, para quem costumava dizer que preferia sair com a lula-gigante, Lily mudava de idéia muito rápido.

_"Hey! Eu tentei! É a lula que não quer sair comigo!"_

Sirius riu de novo, e observou James, sentado ao seu lado, observando um ponto na parede com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

- Prongs, você dormiu com um cabide na boca, OU é minha impressão?

- Hum... hein? - Sirius girou os olhos e Lily riu em alto e bom som. James nem percebeu. - Pads, que dia é hoje?

- Quarta, por quê?

- Ah. Então faltam dois dias para o sabádo. Três contando hoje - ele suspirou, como se aquilo fosse tempo demais.

- Sinceramente, James, me envergonha profundamente ser seu amigo.

- Você que me dá vergonha, Sirius.

- Ah, é? - virou-se para trás, onde Peter e Remus estavam sentados. - Hey, quem envergonha mais vocês? Eu ou o James?

- James - responderam é uníssono, ao que Lily soltou uma sonora gargalhada, chamando atenção do professor Flitwick.

- Espero que estejam prestando atenção, garotos - ele repreendeu em sua voz fina, ao passo que todos os amigos responderam com "Claro, professor!", na maior cara de pau.

Mas Sirius tinha formigas nas calças e não ia se calar tão cedo.

- E aí, Foguinho, qual foi a graça? - perguntou como quem não quer nada, fazendo Lily estreitar os olhos para ele.

- A discussão de vocês - respondeu com simplicidade.

- E quem te envergonha mais? - perguntou James interessado.

- Hum... não sei... Sirius já me fez passar por muitos vexames - _"Como molhar as calças e ser cantada por uma garota"_ - Mas acho que você é imbátivel, James.

Todos riram e James fechou a cara. _"Você fere o coração do garoto, malvada Evans"_

_- _Mas é comigo, e não com ele que você vai sair. Ou você gosta dos vexames... ou você gosta de mim - acrescentou com um sorriso travesso.

Sirius riu, orgulhoso de James.

"_Eu odeio seu amigo, Sirius. Odeio"_

- Ou talvez eu não esteja no meu juízo perfeito - ela respondeu, e virou-se para frente.

- Viram? Ela é maluca por mim. - disse James sorrindo e voltando a encarar o canto da parede.

XXXOO XXXOO XXXOO

Lily estava sozinha, patrulhando os corredores. Era uma noite pacata: havia cruzado com um casal de estudantes fora da cama, com Filch e com um primeiranista travesso. Nada que não pudesse lidar. Estava até pensando em encerrar o turno mais cedo e ir dormir - ninguém podia negar - uma merecida noite de sono restaurador.

Mas se ela achava que ia dormir naquela noite, estava muito enganada.

Virando um corredor, deu de cara com uma trupe de sonserinos. Lily era uma só. Não precisava ser um gênio na matemática.

_"Er, Sirius... Está aí uma boa hora para você aparecer."_

Mas ele não ouviu. Estava distraído.

Sentindo como se tivesse chumbo no estômago, ela manteve a atitude de Monitora-Chefe, mesmo sabendo que aquela turma... bem, eles tinham uma queda pelo Lord das Trevas.

- Por que estão fora da cama depois do toque de recolher? É um perigo nestes tempos - HA HA HA, se aqueles caras estavam em perigo, ela era a bruxa Morgana!

Passaram-se alguns segundos de tensão, e um dos alunos, que estava afastado nas sombras, avançou alguns passos.

- Então por que uma sangue-ruim como você está andando sozinha por aí? Pode ser perigoso - Severus disse, a voz num tom letal e suave.

Todo tipo de dor antiga e arragaida penetrou as defesas da ruiva, envenenando-a de dentro para fora. Há certas dores que não passam. Perder um amigo de tanto tempo era uma delas.

- Porque eu não tenho medo de mestiços metidos a sangue-puro.

- Oooooô! Ela é corajosa! - o grupo gritou, debochando.

- Melhor um covarde vivo que um herói morto - disse McNair, num tom perigoso, sacando a varinha.

Lily imitou o gesto e se passaram mais alguns segundos de tensão; o ar poderia ser cortado com uma faca.

- Sabe, sangue-ruim, você não é nossa prioridade hoje, mas pode virar uma delas - disse Avery com desprezo na voz. - E, se eu fosse você, Evans...

Mas ninguém chegou a saber o que ele faria se fosse ela, pois naquele instante James e a Cavalaria se fizeram presente, varinhas em punho, cavalos brancos e armaduras brilhantes.

- Te explodir no ar também não é minha prioridade hoje, Avery, mas eu posso abrir espaço na minha agenda - todos os outros sonserinos sacaram suas varinhas.

- Ora, se não é o Maravilhoso Potter vindo defender sua garota! Tsc, tsc, tsc. Você não costumava fazer o tipo _donzela em perigo_, Evans - açoitou Snape, veneno escorrendo de suas palavras.

- Eu deixava essa parte para você, _Snivellus_ - Snape ficou pálido como um fantasma, e segurou a varinha com mais força. Os outros se agitaram e um deles gritou:

- Os favoritos de Hogwarts! Os favoritos defuntos de Hogwarts, se eu pudesse opinar!

- Você é uma graça, Mulciber. Obrigado, estou todo vermelho pelo elogio - Remus retrucou, a voz cheia de sarcasmo.

Era agora ou nunca. Todos permaneceram quietos, ninguém querendo ser o primeiro, já que agora o número de adversários era igual. Até que Avery, obviamente o líder, se pronunciou:

- Esperem para ver. A hora vai chegar. Sangues-ruins e traidores do sangue do sangue serão os primeiros. Depois as aberrações, obviamente - acrescentou olhando para Remus. Girou a capa, e saiu a passos largos, sendo seguido pelos outros - muitos deles descontentes pela falta de violência

- Nossa, estou tremendo de medo! - James gritou. - Voltem quando tiverem coragem de enfrentar gente do seu tamanho!

Eles observaram até os sonserinos sumirem. Lily encarou todos eles dividida entre a gratidão e um tipo de tristeza antiga, sua conhecida de longa data. _"Achei que nunca fosse chegar, Si"_

_"Er, demorei mas cheguei. Fala sério, um pouco de adrenalina faz bem."_

- Você está bem, Lily? - James perguntou, preocupação genuína em sua voz.

- Ótima. Er, obrigada. De verdade - deu um sorriso morno. - Mas que fique bem claro que não sou uma donzela em perigo.

Os outros riram.

- Eu nunca pensei que fosse - o maroto de óculos respondeu, sorrindo misterioso.

XXXOO XXXOO XXXOO

- Ok, Pads, mas o que eu ainda não entendi foi COMO você soube que ela estava lá - repetiu James pela segunda vez naquela noite, já ficando meio cansado de respostas evasivas. O que poderia ser tão ruim que não queriam lhe contar?

- E não venha dizer que teve uma intuição - resmungou Remus.

Sirius e Lily se encararam.

_"Vamos contar a verdade."_

_"DE JEITO NENHUM!"_

_"Sirius, não tem outro jeito. Além do mais, eles podem ajudar a gente!"_

O maroto girou os olhos; _"O enterro é seu."_

- Sirius consegue ouvir meus pensamentos. E eu os dele.

Os marotos arregalaram os olhos, e processaram a informação durante dois segundos antes de caírem na gargalhada.

- HA HA HA, claro! E eu sou Merlim!

_"Eu disse."_

- Ah, querem saber? - explodiu Lily, o rosto rosado de irritação - Eu não vou perder minha noite de sono aqui! Vocês me ajudaram, e muito obrigada! - ela se levantou de súbito - Agora querem saber a verdade? Sirius é uma vidente disfarçada, que leu meu futuro na borra do chá!

E, revoltada, ela saiu batendo a porta do dormitório dos marotos. Desceu correndo as escadas, e, arfando, subiu as escadas para seu dormitório. Todas suas companheiras estavam dormindo. Sem se importar muito, se jogou na cama e ficou encarando o teto. Os minutos se arrastavam.

Aquele não tinha sido um bom dia. Aquele não tinha sido um bom ano. Não tinha sido nem uma boa vida!

_"Oh, depressão! Oh, tristeza!"_

_"Cala a boca, Sirius. Ou eu vou aí te estuporar."_

_"Ok, fiquei quieto."_

Sem sono e irritada, ela abriu um livro qualquer que estava na sua cabeceira e começou a ler. Esperou até achar que Sirius estava dormindo, e pegou um álbum de fotos de dentro do malão e se sentou, folheando.

_ Nascimento da Lily, Maternidade:_ Um bebê com um nuvem de cabelos avermelhados no topo cabeça, ainda de olhos fechados, e uma garotinha loira sorridente ninando-o no berço. Os pais sorridentes observando as filhas fizeram Lily sentir um nó na garganta.

_Lily e Tune, setembro de 1964: _As duas irmãs de mãos dadas, mochila nas costas, acenando felizes da entrada da escola.

Lily continuou folheando, vendo fotos de família, escola... Até que apareceu a primeira foto com um garotinho branquelo e franzino. E as fotos com a irmã foram diminuindo gradualmente, até não restarem nenhuma; deram espaço para Hogwarts, suas novas amigas, Sev...

A grifinória apertou os lábios, sentindo os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Ela perdera a irmã pela amizade com Severus. E agora? Não tinha nenhum dos dois.

Lily abraçou o travesseiro e dormiu lamentando o fato de não poder voltar a ser criança.

XXXOO XXXOO XXXOO

- Cadê a Lily? - foi a primeira pergunta de James ao chegarem no Salão Principal e correr os olhos pela mesa grifinória.

- Deve estar no dormitório. - respondeu Sirius sem pestanejar. Afinal, ele _sabia_ que ela ainda dormia. - Acho que ela ainda está chateada.

James bufou.

- Chateada com O QUÊ? - resmungou Prongs, enquanto se sentavam. - Você que é a vidente, deve saber! - Sirius fechou a cara e não respondeu.

- Você já devia ter se acostumado com ela, James - disse Moony, rindo.

James também fechou a cara.

- Talvez ela estivesse menos irritada se vocês tivessem se importado menos com os detalhes, e percebido que ela estava triste.

- Ela podia ter dito que estava triste - contestou James, fazendo Sirius rolar os olhos, bastante irritado.

- Lily nunca faria isso! Pelas barbas de Merlim, ela ia ser atacada pelo cara que foi o melhor amigo dela desde que eles eram crianças!

James encarou o amigo com os olhos arregalados. Desde quando Sirius entendia de sensibilidade?

- Você diz... Snivellus?

- Não! Dumbledore! - respondeu de mau humor. - CLARO que é Snivellus!

James virou-se para sua torta de mirtilos, refletindo sobre o que Sirius dissera, enquanto o amigo rabugento tomava seu café em silêncio. Impulsionado pelo arrependimento - afinal, levar lição de moral de Sirius era o fundo do poço - o maroto reuniu num guardanapo algumas torradas e uma pêra, e saiu da mesa.

- Aonde você vai? - perguntou Peter, observando o amigo.

- Vou levar café para Lily - respondeu, orgulhoso de sua engenhosidade.

XXXOO XXXOO XXXOO

A ruiva acordou com os olhos inchados naquela manhã. Piscou lentamente, a claridade do quarto incomodando-a. Sonolenta, levantou-se e tropeçou num álbum de fotos. Com um sorriso melancólico, pegou o álbum e guardou-o no criado mudo.

Tomou um banho demorado, secou os cabelos e se arrumou bem naquela manhã: não daria o gostinho de estar triste para ninguém. Pegou sua mochila e desceu as escadas, lamentando que não teria tempo para o café da manhã.

Mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar James, parado ao pé da escada?

- Meu Deus! Você quase me mata de susto!

Ele sorriu.

- Desculpa. Eu só quis ver se era você que estava descendo.

- E por quê?

- Para te entregar isso - disse, entregando o guardanapo. - Achei que fosse se atrasar para o café - curiosa, ela abriu a trouxinha, encontrando torradas e pêra. Sorriu agradecida.

- Muito obrigada, James - ele lhe respondeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e juntos foram andando para a primeira aula do dia.

- Hum... Sirius me deu uma bronca hoje mais cedo, porque eu nem prestei atenção que você estava chateada ontem... - ele bagunçou os cabelos, nervoso. - Por causa da coisa com Snivellus, quer dizer, Snape... eu nem sabia direito que vocês foram tão amigos assim, mas queria pedir desculpas... por ser meio tapado, sabe como é.

Lily quase engasgou no meio de uma torrada. Ah, ela ia matar Sirius! Aquele dedo-duro!

- Bom, sem ofensas, mas eu não esperava que você fosse saber disso, muito menos perceber. Mas... desculpas aceitas.

- Você quer... sei lá, falar sobre isso?

Dessa vez ela soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

- Acho que não. Mas obrigada.

James fez uma cômica cara de alívio, e eles riram de novo.

_"Ah, o amor é lindo"_

_"Cala a boca, Sirius. E não se meta onde não é chamado."_

_"Ui, que meda, Foguinho."_

_"É bom mesmo. Não estou num bom dia hoje, hamq."_

_"E é por isso que está rindo tanto?"_

_"SIRIUS!"_

XXXOO XXXOO XXXOO

**Nota da Autora:** Olha, cheguei adiantada gente! *pulando* Fiquei meio doente hoje, faltei na aula e fiquei escrevendo (já repararam como ninguém _nunca_ está doente demais para ficar no PC?) rsrsrsrs Enfiim, digitei um capítulo novo CINCO dias adiantada!

Não mereço uma pá de reviews por isso? Ah, digam, vai! Eu mereço (H'

_Agradecimentos especiais, beijos, abraços e apertões para:_

deny weasley: Que bom que você gostou! Espero que continue gostando e reviewzando! rsrsrsrs :**

carolshuxa: *-* O encontro vai ser tão legal!... Ou não... *pensando* rsrsrsrs bem, espero que goste desse chap também! :**

Belisa Vargas: Obrigada *-* Fico lisonjeada (tirei a palavra do baú rsrsrs) que você goste do meu Sirius! :D Postei rapidinho, viu? :**

Aneenha-Black: rsrsrsr! sabe, eu adorei escrever essa parte do Sirius pensando besteira! que bom que você gostou também ^^ O Si é tão mara, quer dizer, xereta, não? rsrsrs :**

Um ótimo começo de mês para todo mundo que leu, comentou, favoritou, riu, ficou feliz, ficou infeliz, não leu, ou não clicou no link!

Afinal, todo mundo merece um ótimo começo de mês, né? rsrsrsrsrs

Beijocas e beijinhos,

_Regia Victoria._


	6. Talvez, só talvez

No último capítulo:

_Mas ninguém chegou a saber o que ele faria se fosse ela, pois naquele instante James e a Cavalaria se fizeram presente, varinhas em punho, cavalos brancos e armaduras brilhantes._

_- Te explodir no ar também não é minha prioridade hoje, Avery, mas eu posso abrir espaço na minha agenda - todos os outros sonserinos sacaram suas varinhas._

_- Ora, se não é o Maravilhoso Potter vindo defender sua garota! Tsc, tsc, tsc. Você não costumava fazer o tipo donzela em perigo, Evans - açoitou Snape, veneno escorrendo de suas palavras._

(...)

_Lily continuou folheando, vendo fotos de família, escola... Até que apareceu a primeira foto com um garotinho branquelo e franzino. E as fotos com a irmã foram diminuindo gradualmente, até não restarem nenhuma; deram espaço para Hogwarts, suas novas amigas, Sev..._

_A grifinória apertou os lábios, sentindo os olhos cheios de lágrimas._

(...)

_- Cadê a Lily? - foi a primeira pergunta de James ao chegarem no Salão Principal e correr os olhos pela mesa grifinória._

_- Deve estar no dormitório. - respondeu Sirius sem pestanejar. Afinal, ele sabia que ela ainda dormia. - Acho que ela ainda está chateada._

_James bufou._

_- Chateada com O QUÊ?_

_... - Pelas barbas de Merlim, ela ia ser atacada pelo cara que foi o melhor amigo dela desde que eles eram crianças!_

(...)

_- Aonde você vai? - perguntou Peter, observando o amigo._

_- Vou levar café para Lily - [James] respondeu, orgulhoso de sua engenhosidade._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 5: Talvez, Só talvez**

Era hora da troca de aulas e, como todos os demais alunos, Lily caminhava pelos corredores. Mas, causando certa inveja em muitos, ia acompanhada pelos marotos. E era exatamente esse detalhe que suas amigas tinham em mente quando a puxaram pelo braço para uma conversinha.

Seus virtuosos acompanhantes pararam, em dúvida.

- Ela vai com a gente - Alice disse - Podem ir na frente.

Eles deram de ombros e seguiram. Lily encarou as amigas, com as sobrancelhas unidas e tentando entender em que universo paralelo ela havia ido parar.

- Você está abandonando suas amigas - Mary respondeu suas dúvidas. - Desde quando você anda tanto asssim com... _Eles_?

Lily riu. - Sei lá. Eles são legais. E eu sempre fui amiga de Sirius.

- E de James? Também semper foi amiga dele?

- Porque até três dias atrás você odiava James, se eu bem me lembro.

- E queria fazer picadinho com molho dele.

As duas encararam a ruiva.

- Ele me trouxe café da manhã - ela pensou um pouco. - E pediu desculpas... Hum... me trouxe flores também - bem na verdade, as flores foram para Sirius, mas ela não se importava com isso.

- Me recuso a acreditar que você esqueceu aquela idiotice no seu aniversário só por causa de flores - roubadas, eu aposto!

_Caramba, porque todo mundo tinha que saber disso?_

- Podemos ir pra aula enquanto falamos? - perguntou, já andando com passos irritados. - E, aliás, eu não esqueci aquilo. Só acho que todo mundo merece uma segunda chance.

Mary rolou os olhos.

- Seu aniversário foi resultado da segunda chance que você deu a ele. Esta é a terceira!

Lily mordeu a língua. Talvez, só talvez, ela tivesse (propositalmente) se esquecido daquele detalhe.

E, talvez, isso tivesse muita importância. Só talvez. Porque ela não queria que tudo aquilo acontecesse de novo. E Lily já conhecia a história bem demais; estar com James era como pegar a auto-estrada sem freios, indo cada vez mais rápido.

Até que a estrada acabava. E ela não queria se queimar de novo.

Alguns metros à frente, Sirius bufou.

_"Lá vamos nós de novo!"_

XXXOO XXXOO XXXOO

Ok, ele tinha pena de James. Ele tinha muita pena do amigo. Se ele, agora com acesso irrestrito aos pensamentos da garota ainda achava dificuldades para entendê-la... bem, e James? Não devia chegar nem perto.

Era exatamente nisso que ele pensava quando Lily entrou na sala de aula. James - claramente ansioso como uma criança na manhã de natal -, esperava com uma cadeira vazia a seu lado. Ele tinha certeza que, depois de uma manhã tão promissora, eles poderiam voltar a serem parceiros nas aulas.

Mas Lily passou reto, indo se sentar com as amigas. Em sua pobre inocência, o maroto teve a infeliz de idéia de falar com a ruiva.

- Hum... eu tinha guardado aquele lugar pra você, Lily.

A garota lançou um olhar desinteressado para o lugar que ele apontava.

- Acho que ficar com minhas _amigas, _Potter. - Então voltou-se para o quadro, enquanto James deixava seu queixo cair (só se recuperou da reviravolta alguns segundos depois).

_"Não me diga que odeia James... de novo."_

_"Então não se meta nos meus assuntos, Black!"_

A ruiva lhe lançou um olhar mortífero e se voltou para o quadro, mantendo os pensamentos longe de qualquer coisa que não os estudos. Sem poder mais conversar em pensamento, Sirius se voltou para o amigo, esperando um James murcho como uma planta seca.

E qual não foi sua surpresa ao deparar-se com o maroto sentado tenso na cadeira, a mandíbula apertada, os olhos fixos num novo desenho? Sirius se aprumou para observar, reconhecendo os traços de um rascunho antigo, sobre uma garota no lago...

Mas haviam traços novos, erguendo-se das águas... E, de repente, a Lula-Gigante estava de frente à garota. Com um traço de furar o papel, escreveu no canto da página: _Felicidades para o casal!_

Parou dois segundos, refletindo. Então, amassou o pergaminho com força e jogou-o para a garota.

E Sirius não precisava ler pensamentos para saber a situação estava cada vez pior.

Talvez, só talvez, polissuco não tenha sido a idéia do século.

_"É, não foi mesmo"_, a garota respondeu em pensamento, cheia de mágoa. Depois, passou a ignorar o amigo novamente.

Impaciente, ele esperou o fim da aula e o almoço, porque ele _sabia_ que Hogwarts logo teria novos acontecimentos empolgantes. Exatamente por este motivo, não ficou nem um pouco surpreso ao ver James socando o material para dentro da mochila e saindo correndo da sala, com Lily em seu encalço. Sirius apertou o passo, quase correndo para alcançá-los. Na escadaria para o Salão Principal, ela segurou o moreno de óculos pelo braço, num aperto muito, muito apertado.

- Quem você acha que é?

James lhe deu seu melhor olhar de "_olhem!-uma-barata-no-canto-da-parede"._

- Hum... Alguém querendo almoçar? - respondeu, enquanto algumas pessoas já paravam para assistir o clássico, porém sempre apreciado, _Evans x Potter_.

- Pode ser. Mas para mim você é um garoto mimado e arrogante. Bolinhas de papel são sempre sua reação para garotas que não te acham a melhor coisa que existe?

O maroto pestanejou, mas se recuperou, pronto para o contra-ataque.

- E pra mim você é alguém me impedindo de almoçar. E, não, eu reservo às bolinhas apenas para as garotas que irritantes, inseguras e indecisas.

Lily soltou o braço dele como se estivesse em brasa, uma expressão de nojo no rosto.

- Quando eu acho que você não pode ficar pior... Fica. Como consegue? É muito difícil? Porque eu acho que não tenho a capacidade.

Ela tocou na ferida. Um divertido tom alaranjado subiu pelo rosto de James.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu cansei. Cansei de tentar acertar. Pois eu não me importo mais. Pense o que quiser - ele respirou fundo, como se fosse muito difícil permanecer civilizado. - Eu errei, ok? Mas você já teve sua revanche. Então, não venha me falar sobre arrogância. Se olhe no espelho antes.

E virou-se, numa saída triunfal. A primeira vez que ele vencia numa daquelas discussões. Pois, desta vez, foi Lily que ficou parada, observando-o se afastar; descobrindo o quão desagradáveis umas verdades podiam ser. Principalmente se ditas na frente de toda a escola.

Talvez, só talvez, ela se sentisse culpada por ter feito isso tantas vezes antes com ele.

Num misto de todo tipo de emoção ruim - culpa, raiva, mágoa - ela virou-se na outra direção e disparou para longe, com suas amigas no encalço.

Bem, Sirius não ia participar da reunião de garotas. Além do mais, ele não era muito imparcial; sua vontade era trancar os dois numa sala até que morressem/se acertassem.

Dando de ombros, ele seguiu para a mesa grifinória, sentando-se junto ao amigo cabeça-dura.

Merlim, como apaixonados eram chatos.

XXXOO XXXOO XXXOO

Nas próximas aulas, James e Lily se ignoraram mutuamente. Na última aula do dia, Sirius já achava que o dia terminaria sem maiores acontecimentos. Mas surpreendeu-se:

- Gostaria de não ter cometido tal falta de atenção, então já peço desculpas - disse prof. Jones, fazendo a sala toda prestar atenção. - Aula passada, nós praticamos o Feitiço do Torpor, certo? E depois vocês tiveram uma prática de Estuporamento. Pois bem, estes dois feitiços não deveriam ser combinados. Como já explicado, o Torpor, se não for bem realizado, pode causar sérios problemas. Mas, associados a um estuporamento, os problemas podem ser mais sérios ainda. Então, por favor, se durante a semana sentiram-se estranhos, tiveram desmaios, ou 'brancos' na memória, gostaria que me procurassem.

Lily e Sirius se encararam. Leitura de pensamentos era um comportamento estranho?

O professor se desculpou pela falta de atenção com o horário dos alunos mais algumas vezes, antes de começar a aula, mas os dois amigos estavam longes, mergulhados na esperança de resolverem seu problema.

Impacientes, aguardaram o fim da aula. Depois de todos terem ido embora, foram conversar com o Sr. Jones.

- Ah, sim. Imaginei que vocês viessem me procurar - ele guardou alguns papéis numa pasta e encarou os alunos. - Afinal, vocês não sabiam fazer o feitiço, não? - Lily corou até a raiz dos cabelos, mas Sirius respondeu pelos dois:

- Bem, podemos ter errado uma ou duas letras - disse, dando de ombros e fazendo o professor sorrir. - Mas o que acontece é que... - ele procurou as palavras certas. - Eu e Lily meio que dividimos nossos pensamentos há alguns dias.

Sr. Jones ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Estão me dizendo que lêem os pensamentos um do outro?

- É - respondeu a grifinória, cheia de [falsa] coragem.

_"Lily, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, não pareça tão culpada. Não tem como ele descobrir."_

_"Vou tentar, Sr. Cara-de-Pau"_

- O tempo todo? Impossível! - deslumbrado pela descoberta, o homem puxou um pergaminho e abandonando os dois alunos, passou a fazer anotações.

- Er... professor? O que nós fazemos? - ela perguntou, depois de alguns segundos. O pobre professor encarou-os, uma ruga de preocupação entre as sobrancelhas.

- Eu... não sei. Acho que devemos falar com Dumbledore. Vamos, me acompanhem.

_"Eu sabia que nós íamos nos ferrar. Sabia"_ pensou Lily tristemente, enquanto os três avançavam até o escritório do Diretor.

Sirius não respondeu - estava muito preocupado tecendo todo tipo de desculpa esfarrapada para qualquer pergunta imaginável.

E foi assim que, momentos depois, eles se viram sentados no excêntrico escritório do [mais excêntrico ainda] diretor; Sr. Jones contando a história (com detalhes acrescidos por sua própria conta), mal se cabendo de animação pela grande descoberta.

Ao final, o diretor ergueu as sobrancelhas e juntou as pontas dos dedos, pensativo. No entanto, sem parecer surpreso.

- Muito obrigada, Edgard. Se me permite, gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas a eles. À sós.

- Oh, claro, Alvo - e se retirou do escritório, com aparente intenção de escrever para todos seus amigos estudiosos do assunto.

Dumbledore então se levantou e pôs-se a observar suas prateleiras de livros.

- Sabem, as paredes em Hogwarts têm ouvidos. E isso pode ser especialmente interessante para um diretor se manter informado - ele sentou-se novamente, colocando um delicado instrumento de metal sobre a escrivaninha.

_"Bom, foi legal te conhecer, Lily."_

_"Também, Sirius. Tomara que me deixem comer uma última tortinha antes de ir pra Azkaban"_

- Agora, todos sabemos que há mais do que o professor de vocês poderia supor nesta pequena... confusão. Mesmo assim, estou disposto a consertar tudo. Com algumas ressalvas, claro.

- Então... tem conserto?

- Oh, senhorita Evans, creio já ter lidado com situações mais complicadas que esta... Embora vocês tenham conseguido uma proeza e tanto, se me permitem dizer.

- Eu ainda não entendo o que aconteceu - disse Sirius, tentando parecer inocente.

- Bem, imaginem todos nós como marionetes. Existem o boneco, as cordas e o controlador. O Feitiço do Torpor retira as cordas que fazem a ligação entre o controlador e o boneco. Se bem realizado, as cordas voltarão para o lugar certo delas, com o contra-feitiço. Mas, às vezes, a confusão é tão grande que elas podem voltar para o lugar errado. Soa familiar para vocês?

Lily e Sirius trocaram olhares culpados.

- Imagino que sim - ele se aprumou na cadeira e sacou a varinha. - Bem, agora vou tentar consertar com o próprio feitiço do torpor. Ajeitem-se, por favor.

Os amigos sentaram-se mais confortavelmente na cadeira, enquanto Lily pensava que não gostava nada, nada que ele fosse _tentar_ alguma coisa.

- _Torpore stiapo!_ - o velho direitor observou a seus alunos, jogados molemente em suas cadeiras. Sentiu saudade de seus tempos de escola - onde tudo era permitido e o céu era o limite de sua genialidade... Embora o diretor de sua época talvez não fosse _liberal_ quanto ele. Mas o que era a escola sem algumas trangressões saudáveis? Seu instrumento apitou, retirando-o de qualquer devaneio ao passado.

- _Stiapos Torporo!_

E, assim como chegara, a tão falada habilidade de ler o pensamento um do outro desapareceu. _Estavam por si só agora_, pensou Lily, de volta a privacidade de sua própria mente.

Agradecendo efusivamente ao diretor, eles se levantaram. Mas quando acharam que iam embora...

- Bem, como eu disse, haveria uma ressalva - disse o diretor, sorrindo. - Quero uma redação sobre o que aprenderam com esta... experiência. - _Afinal_, o que seria da escola sem um pouco de disciplina saudável, também?

- Hum... claro, senhor. Para quando?

- Me entreguem quando acharem que já aprenderam bem sua lição - respondeu, enigmático como sempre. Os dois já estavam saindo, quando Lily voltou alguns passos para mais uma pergunta:

- Quantos centímetros?

- Vamos só dizer que o conteúdo é o que importa, sim? - deu as costas a eles, mas lembrou-se de mais um detalhe - O que não significa entregar uma frase só, Sr. Black.

- Ok, _sir_ - respondeu o maroto, já descendo as escadas.

Os grifinórios se encararam.

- Bem, essa foi por _pouco._

XXXOO XXXOO XXXOO

**Nota da Autora:** Primeiramente, pelo milhares de desculpas pela demora. Acontece que eu tive tantos problemas nos últimos tempos que não deu para escrever. Enfim, me desculpem. Espero que gostem desse capítulo :] E, por favor, se acharem idiota, digam que eu reescrevo numa boa (sem demora dessa vez).

**Reviews: **

_Carolshuxa: que bom que gostou do meu momento diabetes *-* Espero que continue gostando =]_

_deny weasley: tomara que não fique triste agora que eles não lêem mais pensamentos n.n me avise se gostar/detestar! rssrsrs_

_Tiif Prongs: demorei, mas continuei! 102% LilyJamesForever, yeah! rsrsrs tomara que vc continue curtindo os dois esquentadinhos! =]_

_Rose Anne Samartinne: __demorei, mas continuei! (2) que bom que vc gostou da minha humilde fic ^-^_

___Belisa Vargas: Att-quase-soon! rsrsrs Fiquei tão feliz quando vc disse que gosta da minha Lily *-* Dei piruetas =p Espero que continue amando ela apesar das burrices! PS: nem me fale em doenças, passei duas semanas de molho em casa, sem levantar da cama "/ _

**Agradecimentos: **À Senhora Inspiração, que resolveu finalmente me fazer uma visitinha cordial; à minha beta e grande amiga, Bia; à todos que leram, favoritaram, comentaram, gostaram/detestaram, e/ou clicaram no link! E um beijo mamãe, olha eu na internet!

--- Gente, vou atualizar mais rápido dessa vez, mas espero que não tenham abandonado, então peço que comentem, nem que sejam duas palavrinhas. Eu, eu e eu agradecemos! =P

_Regia Victoria._


	7. Onde Moram os Monstros

**Capítulo 6**

**Onde moram os monstros**

Quando se viu livre da invasão _canina_ em sua mente, Lily achou que se jogaria em sua cama e dormiria o sono dos justos. Achou não, teve certeza absoluta. E, até certo ponto, era verdade. Durante algumas horas, dormiu profundamente.

Porém, a madrugada já ia alta quando a serenidade de seu dormitório foi quebrada por sua respiração em arquejos, resultado de um sonho ruim, onde ela apenas revivera os momentos de sua discussão com James, mais cedo, e a posterior corrida pelos corredores do castelo, fugindo da humilhação; só para descobrir que não podia escapar.

Lágrimas quentes pontilhavam o alvo travesseiro, e, cada vez mais depressa, traçavam seu caminho infeliz.

Lily não chorava por _ele_. Não, ela não era uma garota assim. Ela chorava pela solidão que a assaltara, no meio da noite, onde todos os problemas parecem maiores, e os monstros saem do armário.

Na ponta dos pés, saiu de sua cama. Caminhou para o banheiro, lavar o rosto. Não havia _sentido_ naquela sessão lacrimal. Mas quando se olhou no espelho, os olhos inchados só a fizeram querer chorar mais. Escorregou pela parede de azulejos, e ficou ali, abraçando os joelhos e chorando o mais silenciosamente que podia. E não sairia dali tão rápido.

Enquanto isso, na mesma agitada torre, há mais alguém com insônia.

James, o rosto colado ao vidro da janela de seu dormitório, observava o céu, muito bem acompanhado por uma garrafa de _firewhisky_. Por _ela_, o maroto havia jurado que nunca mais tomaria uma gota do álcool maldito.

Mas ele não tinha muitas razões para manter sua promessa, tinha?

Esse pensamento provocou um curioso ardor em seus olhos, rapidamente abafado com um gole da garrafa. Havia um certo prazer vingativo em beber. Havia também, muito justamente, certo masoquismo em beber exatamente o que causara sua ruína.

**X**

_**Salão Comunal da Grifinório, 30 de janeiro 1978.**_

_Sirius estava contando piadas numa roda de amigos. James ria mecânico, dolorosamente hipnotizado pela ruiva dançando com Robert Foster, um ano mais novo. Ele disse alguma coisa em sua orelha, e ela riu. _

_Sem pensar, arrancou o copo de _firewhisky_ da mão de Peter, e virou-o num gole só. Sentiu queimar com satisfação, e encheu o copo de novo. Sirius viu aquilo, e abandonou sua platéia._

_"Não acho uma boa idéia, Prongs."_

_"Ah, mas eu acho."_

_"Ela não vai gostar de você assim"_

_"E também não vai parar de dançar com ele."_

_E encheu o copo de novo, mas não por maldade. Ah, se tivesse passado mais de um segundo analisando suas ações... Mas o ciúme é um monstro de olhos verdes. Literalmente."_

Não que ele estivesse pensando em todas essas complexas razões. James só sabia que bebia. E bebia porque sentia dor. Entretanto, dentro de alguns goles, nem isso ele saberia com certeza.

**X**

Remus acordou com estrondo no corredor. Algo como alguém rolando a escada, ele sabia por experiência própria. Em alguns instantes, calçou seus chinelos e avançou até o patamar debaixo, onde um James bêbado ria do acidente, enquanto acariciava uma garrafa vazia.

O lobo suspirou, e se sentou ao lado do amigo.

- Eu acho que você deveria me dar isso.

O outro só riu mais, e virou a garrafa de boca pra baixo.

- Está vazia! Você tinha que chegar antes...

Os habitantes daquele andar, respeitáveis alunos do 6º ano, abriram a porta para descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

- Iih, eles estão de pijamas! E você também, Remus! É uma festa?

- James está bêbado de novo? - perguntou um deles.

- Não, ele é só idiota mesmo - respondeu Moony sarcástico, enquanto levantava James do chão e o forçava a subir as escadas. Alguns degraus depois e Sirius se juntou à dupla.

- Você também está de pijama! He-he-he! Acho que é uma festa mesmo!

Remus rolou os olhos.

- E agora eu te pergunto: por que a gente ainda é amigo dele? Hein? Por quê?

- Porque... EI, cadê minha garrafa? - disse James, subitamente preocupado. Soltou-se do braço dos amigos e começou a descer. Os outros seguiram-no.

- Pra quê você quer isso? - Sirius perguntou, irritado. Simplesmente não existia um bêbado mais chato que James. Não era possível.

- Porque a Lily pode ver - respondeu ele, abaixado para pegar a garrafa vazia. - Ela ia ficar tãão brava... - Então se levantou segurando a garrafa no alto, como um símbolo de sua conquista, mas deu de cara com...

- Lily?

- Não, a irmã gêmea dela.

James franziu o cenho, observando-a longamente. Remus e Sirius aproveitaram o momento e desaparecem da vista dos dois; eles bem que podiam se virar sozinhos. E, se a coisa ficasse feia, eles com certeza ouviriam.

- Nããão. Você 'tá mentindo pra mim. A Lily só tem uma irmã, e ela não é bonita desse jeito.

A ruiva virou as costas, e já ia indo embora quando James, cada vez mais lúcido, segurou-a pelo braço.

- Por quê?

A curiosidade a impediu de continuar. - Por que o quê?

A impetuosidade o impediu de parar. - Por que você faz isso? Me dá tantas esperanças, para depois... isso? - ele soltou seu braço, e se afastou. - Com um gato, você brinca com a comida antes de abocanhá-la.

- Não vou conversar com você bêbado desse jeito.

- Eu por acaso pareço bêbado?

Foi a vez dela de analisá-lo longamente. James, se recostou na parede, brincando com a garrafa.

- Então por que a encenação?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu quis.

- Mas você bebeu, sim. Posso sentir o cheiro.

- O que não quer dizer nada. Eu estou tão lúcido que posso dizer que você esteve chorando. Posso dizer que veio pedir conselhos ao Sirius.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes.

- O que não quer dizer que eu chorei por sua causa.

- Eu não alimentaria essa esperança, nem que tivesse realmente tomado essa garrafa toda.

Passaram alguns segundos se encarando. James sem poder acreditar na sua sorte de ter derrubado todo o precioso liquído no chão antes de ficar realmente mal, e Lily sem poder acreditar em seu azar, presa no tipo de situação que ela evitara desde janeiro: a sós, com _ele_, sem ninguém para salvá-la do confronto inevitável.

- Eu estou esperando uma resposta.

- Você é impossível! Falou daquele jeito comigo, só algumas horas atrás, e agora vem exigir explicações!

- Eu falei com você exatamente do mesmo jeito que você fala comigo, todo dia.

Mais silêncio. E, justamente quando ela abriu a boca para falar, o barulho de alguém espirrando, dentro do dormitório do 6º ano, os despertou.

- Arranjem um vida! - ralhou James. Ele fitou Lily longamente, sério e triste.

- Sabe o que é pior? Pior do que tudo que você disse, do que fez ou... - suspirou e fez uma pausa. - A decepção de descobrir quão covarde você pode ser.

Ele subiu as escadas sem olhar para trás, deixando Lily sozinha com todos seus montros fora do armário.

**X**

Nota da Autora: Gostaram? Detestaram? Querem mais? Enjoaram?

Well, espero que gostem. Me custou um [vergonhoso] surto de RBD para escrever isso. Mas se vocês contarem para alguém, eu vou negar tanto quanto o Maluf, ok? Porque agora estou totalmente curada, ouvindo Jason Mraz.

Enfim, aposto que acharam que eles iam finalmente se acertar, né?

Hi-hi-hi-hi! :X "- Eu não alimentaria essa esperança, nem que tivesse realmente tomado essa garrafa toda.", como diria James.

Enfim, to com pressinha, então nem vou escrever mais nada. Agradeço a todas as reviews (**Vanessa S., Just Lizzie, Belisa**), me desculpo pela demora, mas eu realmente ando sem tempo (E desculpem pelo capítulo minúsculo, mas é que a inspiração acabou .-.) Mas sejam simpáticos, sim? Deixem reviews =D

Beijos,

**Regia Victoria.**

PS: Eu sinto muito se o rumo da fic estiver decepcionando alguém. Eu mesma esperava mais tempo os dois em corpos inversos :S Mas, como diz o grande João Ubaldo Ribeiro: "Os personagens mandam em mim, e o que era pra ser uma página vira um livro inteiro!". o.o

PPS: Não assisti o filme (Onde moram os monstros), mas não pude resistir um trocadilhozinho =P


	8. A Prima Tiffany

**Capítulo 7**

_ Se tiver bons reflexos, pode desviar de uma Maldição. Se for rápido, pode correr de um cachorro bravo. Mas, mesmo que seja rápido, esperto e tenha bons reflexos, não há como fugir de um bicho papão que te pegue desprevenido._

E foi com esse tipo de pensamento positivo que Lily iniciou seu dia, que prometia ir disso para pior. Acordou de um sono agitado com uma terrível dor de cabeça; enquanto se trocava bateu o pé na quina do armário; queimou a língua no seu chocolate quente; derrubou todo o material durante a aula de poções; por fim, levou uma mordida do rato que deveria transfigurar. E isso tudo antes do almoço.

- Hey, Fogui... - começou Sirius emparelhando com ela à caminho do Salão Principal.

- O que quer que seja, fale amanhã. Eu estou atraindo todo tipo de desastre hoje e você não quer estar por perto - Lily interrompeu, rápida como uma flecha.

- Que bicho te mordeu, hein?

- Um rato, até agora. Mas até o fim do dia, quem sabe? - Sirius começou a rir, logo antes de perceber que ela falava sério e se calar. - Sério, vá brincar com seus amiguinhos e me deixe sozinha na minha luta pela sobrevivência.

- Você parece uma tia minha. Depois que o marido fugiu com a irmã dela, ela começou a falar coisas desse tipo. Morreu dois anos depois, devo avisar.

Lily esboçou um sorriso, mas se conteve. Não devia rir, porque aquele era um dia ruim. Ponto.

- Ela era sortuda. Eu provavelmente não passo de hoje - e como se o azar quisesse dar seu recado, ela tropeçou num livro que alguém deixara cair na escada e Sirius teve de segurá-la. Ela riu sem humor. - Viu? Eu quase rolei não sei quantos degraus e quebrei o pescoço. Eu tomaria cuidado, Sirius. Pode ser contagioso.

Sirius lhe respondeu alguma coisa, mas ela não ouviu. Naquela hora, James passou rindo de alguma coisa com Peter, aparentemente sem tomar conhecimento dos outros dois ali perto. Lily lhe lançou um olhar rancoroso pelas costas, querendo _tanto_ que ele também tropeçasse, rolasse as escadas e...

- Ah, claro. Que estúpido eu fui de não pensar nisso antes - disse Sirius, rindo e dando um tapinha na testa. Seu problema não é azar. É muita falta de atenção, porque está o tempo todo pensando em_ outras coisas._

- Não faço a mínima idéia do que você está falando, mas acho que você já sabe disso.

- Mentira! Você sabe de quem eu estou falando.

- Quem?

- James, claro - Lily rolou os olhos.

- Ah, e suponho que eu também tenha uma paixãozinha secreta por ele, não?

- Bem, se é você quem diz - retrucou, ao que ela meramente bufou. - Sabe, se você está tão preocupada em sobreviver, talvez deva resolver esse pequeno probleminha antes.

- Eu só tenho um pequeno problema, e é você, Sirius, e esse seu hábito de achar que sabe tudo - a ruiva sentiu a frustração do dia todo se acumulando numa bola em sua garganta - Nada, NADA disso teria acontecido se você tivesse deixado as coisas como estavam! Mas não: _vamos fazer polissuco!, _ou_ sim, eu saio com você, James!_. Caramba, já passou pela sua cabeça que eu e James NÃO somos um casal? Ou que às vezes ódio é só ódio e nada mais?

Eles estavam parados às portas do Salão, e Sirius estava estupefato demais para revidar. Então Lily apenas tomou fôlego e continuou:

- Parece que pra você é só uma brincadeira de Cupido! Eu tenho sentimentos e, pra sua informação, seu amigo também tem! Eu não quis... - então Sirius se recuperou e a calou:

- Ah, que gracinha é você, Lily! Tão maravilhosa! Tudo foi culpa do Sirius malvado! Quer saber? Me procure quando perder essa cegueira quando o assunto é James. Porque vocês dois armaram essa bagunça sozinhos. Se as coisas estivessem ótimas antes que eu entrasse em cena, não teria feito a mínima diferença.

E, no auge de toda a fúria digna de seu sangue, Sirius lhe deu as costas, indo se sentar ao lado de James. Se sentindo a última bolacha amassada e mofada do pacote, Lily observou os dois conversarem, viu Remus dizer alguma coisa que provocou tantos risos que Peter engasgou. Observou quando James sacou a varinha e livrou o amigo da agonia, e ouviu as risadas dos quatro ecoando até seus ouvidos.

Tentou refletir sobre o que acontecera, mas percebeu que não conseguia sequer começar sem sentir os olhos marejados. Tudo que havia acontecido desde seu aniversário a fazia querer ficar num cantinho, chorando, até os fins dos tempos.

Observou mais alguns minutos, desejando com tanta força que quase doía que alguém - qualquer um - olhasse para ela. Que alguém viesse perguntar o que aconteceu. Mas ninguém olhou. Então ela secou suas lágrimas, respirou fundo e foi se sentar.

De algum jeito, sobreviveria a esse dia.

**x**

No almoço, ela mordeu a língua. Em Herbologia, ela foi atacada por uma planta da qual não conseguia mais lembrar o nome - mas era muito forte e rápida, isso ela sabia. Em História da Magia, ela cortou o dedo com a borda do pergaminho. Enquanto guardava o material, derrubou o tinteiro no chão e ficou tão irritada que simplesmente deixou-o lá. No corredor, atropelou alguns primeiranistas, mas não pediu desculpas. Finalmente, durante o jantar, suas amigas perguntaram se estava tudo bem. Foi a última gota de um vaso transbordante.

- Não, não está nada bem - elas lhe olharam, querendo saber mais. Lily poderia ter falado de seu braço dolorido onde a planta atacou, seus dedos em frangalhos, ou da maneira terrível que ela se sentia. Mas não pôde. Só... não pôde. Então só suspirou e se levantou, dizendo: - Não me sigam, por favor - e deixando as amigas estupefatas para trás, a ruiva saiu do Salão, rumando para a Torre do Relógio, lugar familiar às tristezas e reflexões solitárias.

Seu estômago vazio revirava, mas havia um crescente nó em sua garganta. Ela evitou os caminhos mais populares e seguiu em passos resolutos, sem se permitir chorar enquanto não estivesse longe de todos; e, ao chegar em seu usual esconderijo, se aninhou num canto e relaxou, finalmente sozinha.

Ouviu com nostalgia o tique-taque do grande relógio até que, compassadas com o tiquetaquear do ambiente, as lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto, primeiro quentes e gradualmente se transformando em gotas geladas. Naquele momento, não havia nada mais terrível do que pensar e, entretanto, era tudo que podia fazer.

Marcado pelo badalo do relógio, o tempo passou, mas com ele não veio a compreensão. Ela chorava pela menininha ruiva de onze anos, tão assustada, escondida na Sala Comunal, ouvindo um garoto de cabelos rebeldes lendo o diário dela para os amigos, às gargalhadas. Ela não se lembrava mais das palavras que tinha escrito, mas a humilhação ainda era fresca como o orvalho da manhã.

Chorava pela garota de quinze anos, tão profundamente magoada por seu amigo de infância. Podia parecer forte aos outros, mas a menina insegura ainda estava ali, e não podia entender porque a odiavam tanto pelo seu sangue. Chorava pela menina-mulher de dezessete anos, com uma festa e um punhado de sentimentos e esperanças arruinados.

Por fim, já estava tão cansada, que apenas deixava as lágrimas rolarem silenciosamente. Estava exausta como se nunca mais fosse ter energia de novo. E foi quando ouviu passos pelo corredor. Quis se levantar, fazer alguma coisa - mas não se importava realmente.

- _Ela tem que estar em algum lugar! _- ouviu uma voz ríspida, não muito longe dali. - McNair vigiou a entrada da grifinória durante horas, e ela não entrou lá! - ela ouviu portas sendo escancaradas e depois batidas sem a menor cerimônia. Ela se preocupou vagamente com aquilo; não tinha espaço para preocupação. - Vamos, seus idiotas, se separem e procurem a sangue-ruim!

Distante como um espectador num filme, Lily ouviu os passos e resmungos cada vez mais próximos. Nem que quisesse ela poderia fugir. Então, alguém entrou em seu esconderijo. No escuro ela não podia definir quem era. Porém, quando ele caminhou até um feixe de luar, ela reconheceu o reconheceu imediatamente.

Severus pôs o indicador sobre os lábios. Lily quis dizer que não, iria lutar, mas não disse; obedeceu, e não se mexeu um centímetro, enquanto o antigo amigo fingia fazer a revista do lugar. Por fim, ele fitou seus olhos profundamente, o negro no verde, e saiu dizendo: - _Nada aqui!_

Durante mais alguns momentos aterrorizantes, ela ficou no escuro, ouvindo seus perseguidores percorrerem o castelo à sua procura. Até que sobrou somente o tiquetaquear do relógio com ela. Respirou fundo e conjurou um cobertor para si. Aconchegada e aquecida, além de muito cansada, ela adormeceu quase imediatamente.

**x**

Sem surpresa nenhuma, a grifinória acordou com a luz do sol entrando pelo relógio, e novamente como companheira matinal tinha apenas sua cabeça latejando de dor. Praguejando, fechou os olhos e tentou minimizar a dor - ela poderia estar de ressaca e não saberia a diferença.

Trôpega, Lily dobrou o cobertor e saiu à procura de um banheiro. Cruzou com um ou dois alunos animados - ninguém em sã consciência acordava àquela hora -, que a encararam, provavelmente se perguntando sobre o cobertor. Quando ela finalmente avistou a amigável porta do banheiro feminino foi um tremendo alívio.

Vários minutos depois, ela ainda morria de dor cabeça, mas aparentava estar um pouco melhor. Continuou seu caminho - dessa vez em direção à enfermaria, onde conseguiu uma santa poção que acalmou a dor. Então, tomando coragem, ela encaminhou-se para a Torre da Grifinória.

Obviamente que sua entrada, carregando apenas a mochila e um cobertor, foi o pequeno escândalo do dia. Ela ignorou os olhares e subiu para seu quarto - de qualquer jeito, não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

As amigas perguntaram se estava tudo bem, o que tinha acontecido. A ruiva apenas respondeu que brigara com Sirius e precisou ficar sozinha para pensar. Elas aceitaram aquilo muito bem, e perguntaram se ela se importaria caso elas descessem para terminar algumas tarefas. Lily negou, embora se importasse.

Sozinha novamente, entretanto, não chorou. Ela não era alguém de tristezas prolongadas. Sim, podia ir até o fundo do poço numa queda vertiginosa, mas era só para retornar depois, brilhante e renovada como um presente sob a árvore de Natal.

E, assim como sua prima Tiffany sempre dizia: _nada é ruim demais que não possa ser consertado com um pouco de maquiagem, queridinha._ E Lily tendia a pensar naquilo como uma grande verdade da vida; assim, aplicou _blush_, rímel, lápis e um batom claro; a despeito do clima, colocou a saia do uniforme, abriu dois botões de sua camisa e jogou a gravata, de um jeito calculadamente descuidado. Colocou a capa, borrifou seu melhor perfume, pegou a mochila e saiu do quarto tão bem que daria orgulho em Tiffany.

Passou reto pelos marotos, sem olhá-los nem por um segundo.

- Você está... diferente, Lils - foi a primeira observação de Alice quando a viu.

- Hum... estou? Espero que seja um diferente bom.

- Ah, é um diferente ótimo - Mary falou, erguendo os olhos de sua redação

- Obrigada, então! - ela passou o olhar pelo ambiente, tentando ver James discretamente. Ela o avistou com um frio no estômago, e voltou a olhar para as amiga. - Estou _morta_ de fome - as outras encerraram suas tarefas e elas desceram, falando de amenidades. "Amenidades" era bom - Lily podia lidar com elas perfeitamente. E dessa forma o dia seguiu: perfeitamente. A ruiva podia sentir os olhares a acompanhando, eventualmente. Podia sentir a auto-estima pulsando em suas veias. Ela fez a melhor poção da sala, e até conseguiu transfigurar seu rato dessa vez. E, na hora do almoço, estava se sentindo como uma diva do cinema ou algo que o valha. Estava pronta para começar seu plano - porque, obviamente, ela tinha um plano.

Como quem não quer nada, caminhou até os marotos. Ouviu a conversa deles baixar gradualmente à medida que se aproximava. Então deu um sorriso.

- Oi, gente! - ela não esperou resposta e virou-se para James, que a encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida. - Você se lembra da nossa reunião de monitoria hoje, não?

- Er... eu deveria?

Ela riu internamente. _Não, você não deveria, porque eu inventei essa reunião._ Mas apenas lhe lançou um olhar levemente repreensivo.

- Bem, sim. Mas, tudo bem. Eu estou de bom humor hoje e vou esquecer isso. Apenas esteja lá, às nove.

- E você já avisou os outros?

- Claro! Então, até mais. E, Sirius, sobre nossa conversa... Pode-se dizer que eu passei a ver melhor, agora.

E, antes de qualquer resposta, ela se virou e foi embora, tendo plena noção dos quatro pares de olhos em cima dela. A sorte estava lançada.

**x**

Em sua vida, James já havia visto coisas estranhas. Ele viajou com seus pais e conheceu dragões, já entrou numa festa de vampiros só por diversão. E toda lua cheia, ele brincava com um lobisomem. Não era uma criança.

Mas nada podia tê-lo preparado para _aquela Lily_, como ele passara a chamá-la. Ninguém entendeu aquele furacão ruivo que passou por eles no almoço. A bem verdade, toda Hogwarts fervilhava de suposições com a fofoca do dia.

Muito discretamente, o maroto de óculos a seguiu com o olhar o dia todo. Vira-a dar gargalhadas, preparar a melhor poção, fazer uma piadinha com o professor de DCAT. E, sim, aquela era a Lily de sempre. Mas os botões abertos da camisa, a gravata jogada e a saia (em março!) acrescentavam alguns ingredientes a mais na poção.

James era míope, não cego. Mas estava um tanto incomodado com a quantidade de garotos que tinham a visão perfeita em Hogwarts. Não exatamente incomodado, mas talvez...

- Estou falando sério. Vou arrancar os olhos daquele corvinal. QUEM ele pensa que é?

Remus suspirou.

- E quem você acha que é? Ele tem tanto direito de olhar quanto você - e com essa James se calou, mas apenas para fazer outro comentário parecido dali a cinco minutos.

O que ele não entendia era a seqüência dos fatos. Primeiro, estava toda meiga. No dia seguinte, o ignorou e eles acabaram brigando não uma, mas duas vezes. No terceiro dia, passou um dia todo quieta como a morte e brigou com Sirius - por motivos que estavam longe de seu alcance. Então desapareceu no meio do jantar e voltou só pela manhã, com um cobertor e a mochila.

Merlim sabia como James se sentira culpado. Ao vê-la entrar na Sala Comunal, um olhar cansado no rosto, tudo que ele quis era pedir desculpas e pegar todas suas palavras de volta. Apenas a dignidade e o braço de Sirius o impediram.

E depois, ela desce as escadas, reluzindo como uma estrela e parece que tudo simplesmente foi apagado e que todos os últimos acontecimentos nunca existiram.

- Remus, e se ela for maluca? Sabe, realmente maluca.

- Tanto quanto você?

- Argh! Eu quero dizer... ela pode ter dupla personalidade. Talvez precise de tratamento.

- Ela não é maluca, Prongs. Ela é uma garota - disse Peter filosoficamente. Nenhum maroto pôde deixar de concordar.

**x**

**_N/A: To com muita pressinha, gente, porque minha mãe está uma fera com a hora. Então, desculpas pela demora - obrigada pelas reviews, eu não seria nada sem elas - espero que gostem - desculpas mais uma vez pela demora - agradeçam à inspiração à minha amiga Bia - perdoem os erros de digitação - e eu terminei de escrever a fic, então sejam boazinhas que eu posto tudo bem rápido - ou seja, deixem reviews bem simpáticas!_**

**_Milhões de beijos,_**

_Regia Victoria._


End file.
